Final Destination of Smashers
by greekwolf-bluemoon
Summary: Red has a premonition and saves the other Smashers from Death, what happens when Death hunts them down one by one. Warning: Contains Yaoi-No Sex- Gore, and Language, Charactor Death also.
1. The Vision

Chapter 1

________________________________________________________________________

_Heavenly Rule # 24_

_Should an angel be killed, all those involved will be set upon by a cloak of death until all are deceased. Only then shall Death abandon the bodies of his quarry. There are no exceptions._

__________________________________________________________________________

Red woke slowly, breathing in deeply as his nostrils shuddered in anticipation of a massive celebratory breakfast prepared by Kirby, the resident chef. The Brawl tournament had finished yesterday and, seeing as Kirby had beaten out Captain Falcon for the top spot, there was sure to be a delectably delicious meal in the kitchen of Smash Manor.

After each tournament, there was a celebratory meal and a secret vacation. Red, after following the clues, had it narrowed down to a sub-aquatic trip to Atlantis. Or a flight to Maui. Red was hoping for Maui because water made him nervous. His own Squirtle didn't even know surf.

He practically glided to the kitchen, following his nose as it captured aromas of bacon, eggs and sausage. That was when all hell broke loose. Red, who was distracted, knocked directly into an equally distracted Pit. Pit fell over the railing to the lower levels where Bowser and Captain Falcon were high fiving. Pit unfolded his wings only to have one almost ripped out of its socket by the high five. He turned awkwardly favoring his right wing and trying to stable out. Meta Night, King Dedede, Jigglypuff, Charizard, Mewto and Lucario entered the hallway. All were occupying the air and Pit tried to duck beneath them only to run right through a wall. Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Peach, Zelda and Sheik were changing in the female changing room when Pit burst through the wall. They hurriedly kicked him out. Unfortunately, they kicked him out through another wall, and into the kitchen. Kirby turned and accidentally hit Pit in the face with a frying pan, causing a noise which made Nana and Popo stumble and toss their hammers into the air. Both hit Pit on the back of the head. Falco, Wolf and Fox were dueling when Pit stumbled in. He was caught in the cross fire and all three bullets shot directly through his right wing. Pit stumbled into the next arena where Donkey Kong accidentally hit him into Diddy Kongs peanut gun shot, which blew Pit into the path of a savage sword fight between Ike, Marth, Roy and Link. All four swords caused minor slits in his already tarnished wings. Stumbling even more, Pit entered the kitchen but was immediately knocked to his knees by a hoard of hungry Smashers including Ganondorf, Lucas, Ness, both Marios Toon Link and Luigi. Pit sat groggily at a metal table. Unfortunately, at that same table, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Pichu and Pikachu were having a miniature duel, and a stray lightning bolt shocked the table causing Pit to fling backwards into the center of a poker game between Snake, Wario and Sonic. They quickly threw him off the table, straight onto Yoshi's back. Yoshi walked into the kitchen knocking Pit's head on the doorframe R.O.B, Mr. Game & Watch and the Pikmin didn't notice Pit on the floor until they walked right over him. Pit was no longer moving. Or breathing.

Red stared in horror from his spot on the staircase. Each and every Smasher had been a part of Pit's death. It rocked Red to his very core. All the Smashers surrounded Pit's body and mourned silently. Each remembering and replaying their parts in the death mentally.

Master Hand entered which a joyous hello, only to discover what everybody else already knew. He was troubled deeply and quickly scooped up Pit's body and took it away, returning minutes later.

"Now, this accident will put a damper on the feast, however, if Pit were hear he would love it more if we would continue, and Captain Falcon would control his drinking problem." There was scattered laughter, but mostly a dead silence. "So eat up, Kirby has prepared this glorious meal, and I'd prefer that it be eaten with gusto."

Red sat solemnly at his table with Snake, Wario, Link and Marth. There was small-talk, but Red didn't focus.

"Right Red?" Link looked at him blankly.

"What? Sorry, I…I blanked out." Red stuttered looking into the strikingly azure eyes that only Link could pull off.

He smiled (Oh how Red loved it when he smiled) "I said, it was an accident. Nobody is to blame." He put an emphasis on blame staring towards R.O.B at the next table. If Robots could blush, R.O.B was doing it.

After the meal, Master Hand ushered us towards the lake smiling. Most of the Smashers had forgotten the troubled morning with the help of a full stomach and were eagerly awaiting the trip. Soon a huge submarine that Sonic recognized as one of Eggman's old ones, arose out of the water. Each Smasher climbed in slowly with a smile on their face. Red was nervous, but when Link grabbed his hand encouragingly Red melted and allowed himself to be lead onto the undersea explorer.

The inside was shiny and metal with plexi-glass windows and a titanium floor. The Smashers were talking excitedly about Atlantis, and they didn't run out of things to say until about halfway through. When something else caught their attention.

Bowser was walking slowly towards the front of the sub when the floor beneath him disappeared and he impaled himself on a huge pipe. The pipe couldn't break through his shell, but instead knocked it off into the air. It landed, much to Red's despair, on Charizard, who screamed loudly shattering the lights over head as blood pooled around him. When Charizard screamed fire spit forward onto Donkey Kongs tie. The tie caught all of Donkey Kong on fire and he ran screaming into a huge indoor shark-tank. (Master Hand thought that the Smashers would love it) Glass flew everywhere and a piece slit Falco's throat. Most of the glass shattered in Ganondorf's direction and he was bombarded with it. Ivysaur and King Dedede had been standing in front of the tank and were immediately taken as lunch by a huge great white. It soon died from loss of water but not before it took Lucas as dinner. Mario ran towards Peach to protect her, but a pipe from above knocked his head clean off. Blood exploded onto Meta Night who backed up in shock and fell into the same hole as Bowser, meeting the same fate. Mr. Game & Watch beeped loudly as a stray wire from the light fixture met the water from the fish tank. Him, Ness, Peach and Pikachu were killed immediately. Pikachu had overloaded on electricity, and upon his death let it all out in the form of an explosion. The explosion plowed R.O.B, Samus and Snake to the back of the sub. The sub then broke in half. Zelda, Mewto and Lucario hurried forward to keep the water at bay. R.O.B, Samus, Snake, Squirtle and Wolf had been on the other side and were immediately claimed by the water. Squirtle and Wolf, who had a breathing device, swam back to our end. A great white swimming nearby cracked Squirtle's shell in half and dragged Wolf away. Zelda screamed and dropped her part of the shield causing Mewto to extend his. Before he could however, Zelda fell screaming into the water and was impaled by a piece of coral.

Zero Suit Samus ran forward but slipped on the water and cracked her head into the glass. There was a streak off blood left as she fell onto the floor. Red looked slowly at the glass with terror in his eyes. It was going to break, there were obvious signs of cracking. Yoshi and Wario ran towards the front of the sub only to find snakes resting in the captain's seat. The snake was a python and immediately claimed both Yoshi's and Wario's lives. It claimed Sonic and Sheik but was killed by a star from Sheik's belt. It's dead body slid forward crushing Roy and Popo. Then there was a bang and the windows imploded. Shards of glass flew everywhere as Mewto and Lucario extended their shields with much difficulty. A huge pane of glass flattened the Pikmin, Pichu and Olimar as Nana and Mewto had their faces and bodies mutilated by the shattered glass. Lucario surrounded the sub with his shield straining visibly. Unfortunately, Marth and Luigi slipped on the glass and slammed their heads onto stray pieces. Their dead bodies slid forward and knocked the feat out from under Lucario. He lost focus and slid out of the sub smashing his head on the broken edge. Kirby and Jigglypuff screamed as tiger sharks swam towards Lucario's dead body. The sharks took both puffballs as prey and dragged the bodies away. Ike, Fox and Dr. Mario slid towards the opening as well but Ike grabbed hold of a pipe. The pipe came loose and impaled all three in that order. Diddy Kong screeched as two wires from the ceiling connected with the water electrocuting both him and Captain Falcon. Red looked at Link as the water got higher and higher. Just before the water claimed his life he yelled. "I love you Red." And then he was gone, and Red was alone. Red cried and cried until everything went black.

Red looked up. He was holding Link's hand and was about to get into the sub.

"No!" Red started. "Get off the boat! Now!" The other Smashers gave him looks that plainly said as if.

"What is wrong Red?" Master Hand started.

"If we get on that sub, we're all going to die! Get off now! There are sharks and a snake! Get off!" Red screamed and Link led him back off of the dock. The other Smashers followed with a mixture of anger, resentment and pity.

"Calm down Red, I'll go check the boat." Master hand walked down into the sub.

"What the hell Red! You ruined our trip." Bowser said.

Red looked at him. "You, you died first. And then you!" He said pointing to Charizard. "And you!" He continued to DK. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and Link started to loosen his grip on Red's hand. "No! It's true! The snake! A python! It killed Yoshi, Wario, Sonic and Sheik! And Link! Link! I love you too." Red finished.

"Wha… how did you know?"

"You said it, before you died and then I was all alone." Red finished. Link looked like he was about to continue when Master Hand got out of the sub looking whiter than white. In his hand was a huge python.

All of the Smashers went pale and a few fainted when Master Hand said.

"The glass, it wasn't reinforced. The shark tank wasn't either. The entire sub would've fallen apart mid-way to Atlantis."


	2. Burn Baby Burn

Hey, I forgot to talk the first Chapter. Anyways, Pretty Soon there will be Living and Dead charts so that you are aware,

I got my review so here is Chapy 2- Burn Baby Burn, I really shouldn't use disco analagies in a murder story...

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Final Destination, I never will throughout the course of this story, ever.

Chapter 2

________________________________________________________________________

_Heavenly Rule # 25_

_Should Death fail in killing its quarry, it shall target and murder the survivors._

__________________________________________________________________________

Red awoke with Samus at his bedside. He quickly covered himself, only to find that he was still fully dressed.

"You blacked out when Master confirmed your premonition." Samus explained, looking up from her crossword puzzle. "I…I just wanted to know…how did I die? In your vision, I mean."

"You drowned." Red said certainly. "I don't remember all of the details, but I remember the order and how most of us died. You, R.O.B, Samus and Snake all drowned when the sub broke in half."

"Oh…well, was that bad? By some of the other deaths standards?"

"No, the worst death was Pikachu. When he was electrically over-charged he exploded. Mario's head exploded too." Samus shuddered.

"How did Zero Suit Samus die?" Samus inquired about her twin. "And…when did I die?"

"You died… 16th I think. Zero Suit Samus slipped and smashed her head on the glass, which is what killed her. She was 19th I think. I was last." Samus got up leaving me to sleep but passed Fox and Master Hand in the doorframe.

"Red, I was good friends with Pit; he showed me his book of Angels. There are rules, and rule 24 is that if an angel is killed, all involved are to be hunted by death. If Death fails, he is to continue targeting. The next rule, #26 says that the order of Death can never be disrupted. Pit told me that there is one way for these rules to cancel out, but he wouldn't tell me what." Fox took a deep breath. "I think that Death is going to start coming after us…in the order that we died in your vision."

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled jumping out of bed and grabbing my ball-cap. "Where are Bowser and Charizard?!" That was when I noticed the smoke coming through the window.

________________________________________________________________________

Bowser walked slowly through the woods with Charizard by his side. The duo was going to travel to the Sandbag field for a fire breathing contest when Bowser developed a cold and they had called it quits.

Suddenly Bowser was overcome with a violent coughing fit. Now when Bowser coughs, he breaths fire. And a stray flame struck a tree, lighting it aflame like a match.

Charizard roared as the entire forest was set ablaze. He took off into the air leaving Bowser alone on the ground.

Bowser was stumbling through the smoke dodging falling trees left and right when he heard a familiar sound.

"Pika!" Bowser followed Pikachu's cries, but couldn't find it in the blaze. When the air finally became breathable, Bowser opened his eyes. His eyes were alight with happiness at finding his way out. But they were soon extinguished as an enormous tree toppled over, crushing his head into the hard soil. This was when Pikachu found him. Needless to say, the lightning mouse was never the same.

King Dedede was sitting calmly in his room reading a book on aerodynamics when the smell of smoke entered his nostrils. He wrinkled his nose and walked to the window to find a forest fire lighting up the air. If Dedede had looked into the sky he would have seen the red dragon flying towards his window, blinded by the smoke. But he did not. Instead he closed his window, and turned to go help put out the blaze. But Dedede never reached the door, because at that moment, Charizard slammed through the window and landed dead on the floor. His tail was gone, hanging from the other end of the window. Dedede took one look and ran screaming through the mansion.

Donkey Kong was awoken from his mid-day-nap by the cries of King Dedede. He stretched before noticing the forest fire outside. He ran out and immediately sped towards the blaze with a hose on his back. Donkey Kong raced into the forest without hesitation and the blaze soon deafened most of the sound around him. Unfortunately for DK, this meant that he didn't hear Red shouting at him.

"DK! No! Your next in line!"

Donkey Kong was about halfway into the forest when he realized that his hose wasn't the good kind, he turned around but slipped and entangled himself in it. Donkey Kong could feel the water pooling around his body as he struggled to escape the knots. The heat from the fire was scalding the water and causing it to boil, and it had soon scalded Donkey Kong so bad that he fainted. He didn't wake up. Ever.

Red ran quickly towards the castle. Falco was next! He had to save Falco! Red ran inside and started yelling Falco's name. There was no answer so Red ran to his room. He wasn't there either. That was when Red heard the showers running. Ganondorf was on his knees naked and crying into his hands. Falco lay in the shower also naked, but obviously dead.

"We…we were showering…after our match when the mansion rocked. It rocks every time there is a fire to alert every…everyone. I went to see what was the matter but Falco assured me that nothing would happen. I walked to the door anyways, and that was when the lights broke and sparks hit the showerhead. Falco died instantly, and if it wasn't for me trying to run from a fire, I would be dead too." Ganondorf burst out crying again and Red left him feeling even worse than before.

Squirtle had just returned from extinguishing the blaze when he heard a squeal coming from Ivysaur's room. He rushed in and found Ivysaur trapped by his vines under the bed. The bed had collapsed and Ivysaur was stuck. The chandelier above his head was loosening steadily with every rock of the mansion. Squirtle let out a startled cry and ran to the bed. He pried with all of his might and screamed for help. Nobody came and Squirtle tugged with even more gusto. The chandelier was now being held by one screw. The castle rocked once more and the entire chandelier raced towards Ivy's head.

"Falcon Kick!"

The bed flipped onto it's side and Ivysaur was able to leap out of the way before the chandelier crushed him. Captain Falcon stood in the doorway with terror in his eyes and Ivysaur lay panting on the floor. This was when Snake entered.

"I was hiding under the bed because I hate fire, it scares me. Then I heard Squirtle coming down the hallway and I didn't want him to see me being such a coward so I crawled out, but my vines got caught when the mansion rocked and forced the bed to collapse. The chandelier was about to kill me when Captain Falcon kicked the bed out of the way." Without a word, Snake brought all three of them down into the conference room where Master Hand and Red were standing in front of all 36 of the other surviving Smashers. When the other four sat down making it an even 40, Squirtle explained what had happened.

Master Hand started. "When Pit died, a curse was set upon all of you, because all of you were a part of his death. When an angel is killed, his killers are targeted by Death. You were all supposed to die on the submarine, but Red had a premonition and saved you. Death however must run its course, there is one way to stop it but we don't know how. What we do know is that the Smashers are being murdered in the order that they were killed in the premonition. Red, tell us who was the last person to die tonight?"

"Falco." Red answered. Ganondorf and Fox broke down crying. Even Wolf looked mortified.

"And who was the next person to die in the premonition?" Master Hand demanded. Red looked slowly towards Ganondorf then Ivysaur.

"You all know who to protect, protect them. That is all, go along now." Red broke down crying and Link quickly bounded up the stairs to seize his hands. As King Dedede and Lucas walked calmly towards the kitchen. They weren't next on the list, there was no point in worrying. Oh the poor misguided fools.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OOOOOHHHHH! What will happen to Lucas and King Dedede? Who will die next!? Who will sacrifice themselves for another!? Find out next time on Final Destination of Smashers!

But seriously review...:D


	3. No Survivors

Chapter 3

Yay! This story is taking off. Sorry I couldn't update, my computor broke down. Also, sorry if you don't like the deaths or who dies and...umm...Okamix Inu...close your eyes...soon...And look! The Death Living Chart! Soon I will enter Pit's Journal so watch for that soon too!

Deaths-Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Falco

Living-Ganondorf, Ivysaur, King Dedede, Peach, Zelda, Popo, Lucario, Link, Lucas, Pikachu, Zero Suit Samus, Pikmin, Kirby, Red, Mario, R.O.B, Yoshi, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Ike, Meta Night, Samus, Wario, Olimar, Nana, Fox, Mr. Game & Watch, Snake, Sonic, Toon Link, Mewto, Dr. Mario, Ness, Squirtle, Sheik, Marth, Diddy Kong, Wolf, Roy, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Lucario.

________________________________________________________________________

_Heavenly Rule # 26_

_The order of Death can never be interrupted. Ever._

__________________________________________________________________________

Kirby whistled a tune as he jumped down the stairs and into the dining hall. He immediately noticed that something was right. He smelled something bad in the air. He remembered King Dedede not coming back to their room last night. He remembered the curse. Kirby may have been a puffball, but he wasn't stupid. He put 2 and 2 together (Anybody who comments on the fact that there are 3 things there gets no cookies ever.)

and ran into the kitchen.

Upon entry of the Kitchen, Kirby found that the smell was very strong. Kirby took out his whistle (that he had stolen from Olimar when the constant sound became too much for the little puff) and blew with all the air that he had. This was a considerable amount.

Leaving the whistle where it lay Kirby inched closer and closer to the cause of the smell, the oven. He winced as he began opening the door expecting the worst. When Kirby opened the door completely he blacked out in a puddle of his own vomit almost immediately. King Dedede's body was torched in the oven; his skin was melting off of him in chunks making splating sounds every time it hit the bottom of the oven.

Olimar stomped fiercely down the stairs of the secret passageway into the kitchen. That had been the sound of his whistle! Olimar was sure of it. He met Sheik halfway down the stairs noticing that she too was in a foul mood from being woken up.

When they reached the door they found it jammed. Jammed by the dead body of Lucas. Sheik gasped in shock and Olimar almost fainted.

Lucas' head was caved in from behind, looking up the stairs Olimar noticed that a step was broken. The step was a few above the entrance to Olimar's room so he didn't notice it upon coming down the stairs. Lucas also had bits of marble in his head and his brain was mashed against the bottom step. The step had obviously broken when he was running up the stairs and Lucas had fallen. There was one problem with this scenario however, Lucas weighed almost 50 pounds. His psi powers made him incredibly light, he couldn't have broken it. Then the only possible answer filled Olimar's mind, the curse.

Luigi woke to the sound of the whistle blaring and immediately jumped out of bed. He had been with Kirby when he stole Olimar's whistle. Kirby wouldn't have blown it unless it was an emergency. Luigi tore out of his room pounding on everybody's doors as he passed. He hit the stairs at a run and followed Peach to the Kitchen. She, also, was running after noticing the frenzy that Luigi was in.

They skidded to a stop at the doorway to the Kitchen and entered slowly taking deep breaths. What they saw made Luigi faint into Peach's arms. Marth and Lucario were busy scraping King Dedede out of the oven, Jigglypuff was trying to make Kirby wake up, Pikachu and Pichu were trying to console Ness while Sheik, Zelda, Link and Mario walked by carrying Lucas' dead body on a stretcher. Zero Suit Samus was scrubbing down the secret passageway stairs and Ike and Snake were repairing a stair a long ways up.

Fox looked up from Ness and the Chu's to notice Red leaving the room with Master Hand. He motioned for Wolf and he followed.

"Red! I need to know! Why were you wrong?!" Master Hand screeched into Red's terrified face. "Do you think it's funny for them to be taken by surprise!? Or maybe you lied about the premonition! Maybe you just wanted them here for you to kill! Is that it Red?! Charizard give ya too much lip?! Maybe Bowser and King Dedede were too fat for your taste! And Lucas? Oh I'm sure he just got in the way right?! Wrong place wrong time!?"

"Shut the hell up now you oversized hunk of Latex!" Wolf yelled from his spot by the stairs. "Do you honestly think that Red, the 5th ranked best brawler in this place would need to kill anybody!? Bowser was 37th so I'm pretty sure it isn't about upping his rank! Lucas was 14th and he was the best out of the other three and Charizard helps Red win. Are you too stupid to put 2 and 2 together! It's the curse! Red saw it! And how could Red have killed them when he was trying to put out the fire."

"This doesn't concern you Wolf." Master Hand said in a deathly tone.

"Damn right it does! I don't care if I die! But if I die! I don't want anyone blamed for it! I've lived a good life. Now ask him the question that you really wanna know the answer to!" Wolf retorted.

"I…I'm sorry Red, It's just very stressful." Wolf gave an approving nod indicating for Master Hand to continue. "Who was after King Dedede and Lucas?"

Red mouthed a name and looked towards the doorway that Link, Zelda, Mario and Sheik had just exited.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Master prompted.

"Mario…" Red spoke in a slightly out of it kind of voice. Then decided to take control. Master Hand, Fox, Falco and Wolf took of towards the door. They raced across the land towards the graveyard.

"Stop!" Master yelled.

Link turned with his shovel making Mario dodge. Mario's dodge caused him to fall into the newly dug grave but he grabbed at Zelda's skirt causing her to stumble. Mario fell all the way in and Zelda dropped her shovel. It fell pointing at the ground below into the pit. There was a cracking sound and blood exploded from the pit onto all three Hyrulians. Zelda broke down and cried as Link mouthed "why" to no one in particular.

Link and Zelda went inside and Sheik helped the three Cornerians finish burying the now shared grave. Nobody wanted to dig another and Mario was already pinned to the ground dead, so they just buried them where they lay and went to break the news to the other members of mushroom kingdom.

Wario groaned as he was practically dragged out of his bed by Bowser and grudgingly walked with Peach, Luigi and the aforementioned Koopa to Master Hands office. They entered the office where the Doc and Yoshi were already waiting as Master Hand sat looking paler than usual.

"Now as you all know, the curse is attacking you all in the order from the premonition. Bowser was first, Charizard was second, Donkey Kong was third, Falco was fourth, we believe that Ganondorf and Ivysaur were somewhere next in line somehow. King Dedede and Lucas, who died this morning were 7th and 8th to die..."Master Hand took a deep breath as he prepared to continue. "The 9th person to die was Mario. I say was because he is dead. I apologize. I wish I could mourn with you but I must go investigate. With that Master took off towards Pit's abandoned room where Red and Ganondorf sat investigating the Book of Angels.

Kirby, who had revived out of his fainting spell, was now sitting in his room with Meta Night and Jigglypuff (who was Kirby's girlfriend. I guess Puffballs attract.) mourning the loss of the only other Dreamlander. Meta Night sighed and sat up stretching his wings.

"I can't take this silence. I need to go for a fly." And without a word Meta Night jumped out of the window and into the clear blue-grey sky.

"Poyo poyo poy." Kirby said. _We can't just let him go! He might be next on the list!_

"Jig Jigglypuff" Jigglypuff responded calmly patting Kirby's hand. _Let's just go and ask Red who's next._

Red had just reached Rule # 26 when Kirby barged in followed by Jigglypuff.

"Poy Poio Poyoy." Kirby demanded.

"Meta Night? Let me think Kirby! Mario jumped and had his head shot off by a pipe… and then Meta Night fell backwards and impaled himself. Ya Meta Night is next on the list. Get some other Smashers to look for him! You are in too much of a state of shock to be out tonight." Red said calmly. Inside he was panicking, but for Kirby's sake he tried to act calm.

Snake groaned inwardly as he and Game & Watch searched the hangar where the Halberd was docked. Roy and Marth were searching the grounds while Popo & Nana searched the mansion.

Soon enough Game & Watch found Meta Night curled up in one of the propeller tubes leaning against the blades which were off.

Snake left them to talk and went to tell Kirby the good news. That was when Snake passed the engine room of the Halberd.

Snake tripped and a piece of wood flung at the windows of the plane knocking the glass out. The glass broke in large pieces and fell on the console. A large piece pushed down on a lever which caused a humming sound as the caps to the blade wells were sealed off. There was beeping and screaming from inside them as the humming grew louder. Snake pounded and pounded on the door to no avail. In desperation he placed a mine on the entrance. The cap exploded and Snake was not met with a pretty sight. Blood was everywhere and bits of Meta Night were flinging off of the wheels. Mr. Game & Watch had been dissolved.

"Poyo?" Came a sound from behind Snake.

"Uh… no Kirby he isn't here." Snake said in a strangled voice. Unfortunately Kirby, who was one of the purist Smashers, was a very good judge of honesty and saw directly through Snake's charade. He pushed past Snake staring with horror into the blade well. All of Kirby's color was drained from his body as he fainted into Snake's arms.

Dr. Mario was about to lay down for the night when Snake came rushing in with a crumpled up grey ball in his arms. Upon closer inspection the Doc realized that Kirby had gone into shock and the color was released from his body.

Dr Mario quickly took Kirby into the hospital with a "He'll be alright." To Snake. The Doc just hoped that it would be true.

After hearing the news Red sat up stiffly, turning his ballcap to the side.

"Master, call an assembly. Now."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was...intense...I surprised myself with the amount of gore that I put into that Chapter...And I'm in a good mood too...? Oh well! Review! Green Button for Earth! Or Dreamland! Or Hyrule! Or...you know what...screw it, just review!


	4. Robotic Demolition

Aaaah! Sorry about the Bowser dragging Wario out of bed mishap, it was supposed to be Yoshi! Really, really it's true, more death this Chapter, Officiallly entitled...well I don't know yet. Haha! I love reviews soooo....I give cookies if you review...:D

Chapter 4

Deaths-Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Falco, King Dedede, Lucas, Mario, Meta Night, Mr. Game & Watch

Living-Ganondorf, Ivysaur, Peach, Zelda, Popo, Lucario, Link, Pikachu, Zero Suit Samus, Pikmin, Kirby, Red, R.O.B, Yoshi, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Ike, Samus, Wario, Olimar, Nana, Fox, Snake, Sonic, Toon Link, Mewto, Dr. Mario, Ness, Squirtle, Sheik, Marth, Diddy Kong, Wolf, Roy, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Lucario

________________________________________________________________________

_Heavenly Rule # 27_

_Certain people may put off their deaths by avoiding theirs as intended._

__________________________________________________________________________

Samus groaned as she and her twin walked slowly down the corridors of Smash Manor towards the foyer. Red stood above them on a raised platform. His eyes were narrowed and his cap was sideways. Samus straightened up, this obviously meant business.

Red stared out at the crowd for a long time before speaking, but when he did it was quite a speech.

"Ness, Peach, Pikachu, R.O.B, Samus, Snake, Squirtle, Wolf, Zelda, Zero Suit Samus! Get your asses up here now! You 10 are the next ten in line. Now, Ganondorf, Ivysaur, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Toon Link, Popo, Pichu, and Nana come over here." Red continued indicating a fresh spot on the floor below. "If anybody dies tonight, I don't want the children around to see it, so Ganondorf and Ivysaur; you two are babysitting.

Luigi and Marth take Peach and Ness with you and go protect them. Pikachu, you're with me, I'll protect you. Wario, Olimar and the Pikmin; you are all to protect Samus and R.O.B. Diddy Kong and Sonic protect Snake. Sheik, Captain Falcon and Mewto; protect Squirtle and Wolf. Roy, Fox and Link; Protect Zelda and Zero Suit Samus. Doc, check on Kirby and make sure that Ganondorf and Ivysaur aren't going to die. Ike and Lucario go with Master Hand and research Pit's journal. Go! If anyone has any protests, you will join Bowser and the others sooner than intended.

Luigi walked solemnly through the Delfino Plaza with Ness, Peach and Marth. Ever since Mario died he had had trouble breathing let alone sleeping. He was glad to be protecting Peach; however he didn't know if he had the strength to keep her from trouble.

Pikachu was sitting calmly basking in the sun of the library window as Red's glance shifted between the window and the mouse. Pikachu yawned and turned on his side before drifting into a soft slumber.

Olimar glanced anxiously at the robust man beside him. Wario was extremely unhappy about "babysitting some bitch and a hunk of tin." Olimar didn't mind, he liked Samus, he just wasn't so sure that Wario would help if she was in any danger. R.O.B was about as emotional as you can get from a robot and still was more humane than him. Even sitting in a plain old dorm room was nerve wracking.

Sonic zoomed quickly ahead of Snake and Diddy, scouting for dangerous obstacles. He found none but knew that that meant absolutely nothing for Death. Frowning slightly to himself, he moaned and made his way back down the East Corridor Hallway towards Snake.

Captain Falcon sulked as he watched Squirtle scuttle happily along the corridor. He knew that him, Sheik and Mewto were some of the best fighters in Smash Manor and that was probably why Red put them with one of his remaining Pokemon. He was trying to fight Death! How much more impossible can it get!

Zelda groaned noticeably as Link held her back from entering the trove room before he checked it out himself. After what felt like forever she walked to her safe and checked her coins. She was a princess and all of her rupees had been exchanged using a currency rate that only Master Hand comprehended. After what felt to the others like only

Master Hand was having an internal argument with himself. If he stayed to protect his Smashers he might be put on the list. If he didn't…If he just left and never looked back…If he found new Smashers on different planets…But Master Hand shook his head. That wasn't an argument for the moment. He would think about that later.

Marth was distracted by some of the amazing graffiti that had been placed on the Plaza walls when he heard a scream. He turned, shocked, to see Ness falling from the clock tower. He was obviously out of psi power and would hit the ground in a matter of seconds. That was when Marth noticed that Peach too was falling, but she had jumped. Her umbrella was closed and her heavier weight was making her catch up to Ness fast. Marth ran forward knowing that it was too late, Luigi watched in shock from the top of the tower. Peach finally opened her umbrella, but instead of holding onto it, she pressed it into Ness's hands, let go smiling, and fell to her death. Ness floated down silently crying. He ran over and hugged Marth's leg; his tights were soon wet with tears from the knee down. Marth gently picked Ness up and walked away, leaving Luigi to cry atop the tower alone. The top priority was that Ness was returned to the other kids and the Doc. Marth bowed his head and let a single tear drop.

Red was very anxious to have Pikachu sitting under the window frame. He did everything he could to leave the little lightning mouse in piece. Biting his nails, twiddling his thumbs, counting Pokemon in his head, but in the end, Red just couldn't hold it anymore! He stood up, strode purposefully across the room, and grabbed the little rodent.

Now, being awakened didn't soot Pikachu well at all and he immediately electrocuted Red. Red jolted around before falling unconscious against a bookcase which started to tumble causing a domino effect. Pikachu dodged helplessly from bookcase to bookcase before stumbling and catching his paw in a tiny hole in the ground. Pikachu pulled and pulled trying to free himself before the final bookcase fell. As if on cue it started falling forward about to crush Pikachu's tiny bone structure. Then two hard blocks of ice came from the side smacking Pikachu out of the way and unfortunately breaking his leg. This was when Red woke up. He took in Popo and Nana standing in the doorway, Pikachu lying on the floor, bleeding but breathing, and the bookshelves before piecing together the recent events. He scooped Pikachu into his arms and the Ice Climbers followed him back to the foyer where Red hoped that the other kids were still waiting.

Wario groaned as Samus and the others stopped to rest. They had been walking the corridors for what felt like hours and nothing had happened, Wario was just about ready to give up hope and leave the pathetic suckers to die. In fact, maybe he would.

"Hey losers! Go die! I don't care! Fuck you all, we all know that you would never help me if I were next on the list so I don't feel like helping you. Later losers!" Wario stomped off into the room that they were in front of.

Olimar felt an unfamiliar feeling well up in his chest. It was anger and all of his Pikmin understood it. They marched into the room that Wario had just entered with a vengeance.

"Wario! I know that I barely ever talk, but this time you have gone too far! Come back out here. Olimar started pulling at Wario's arms trying to drag him from the boss containment room. This room held all of the bosses for the Boss Battles, the control panels kept them in. Unfortunately, the panel in front of which they were quarreling contained the infamous Meta Ridley, and their scuffling caused the lever to flip, releasing Meta Ridley, and without the pain receivers of the Arenas people could get really hurt.

Meta Ridley dove out of its containment smashing through the wall towards Samus and R.O.B. The robot moaned mechanically as Meta Ridley pierced through him with its beak, splitting him into scrap metal. Samus screamed as Meta Ridley turned his attention to her. Olimar jumped out of the room wrestling with Meta Ridley mid flight. He pushed and grabbed at the cyborgish bird before Wario and Samus conceded to help and rounded it back into it's container along with R.O.B's scrap parts.

Samus laughed lightly as they continued walking, relieved to have had her death skipped. This was when the floor beneath her splintered from the battle and snapped. She fell screaming before being impaled, armor and all, in the sword display case.

The swords were where the swordsman kept their very first swords, they were a prized possession, but now were covered in Samus' blood. Olimar stared in horror while Wario groaned.

"Stupid bitch. Shoulda watched where she walked." Olimar gave Wario a furious look before turning and running to the foyer. Zero Suit Samus and the others had to know, he had tried hard, and Wario hadn't cared at all.

Snake was walking lightly, minding his steps along the corridor. He jumped at every sound. He could be next! He could be the next one to die!

He jumped nearly to the ceiling as Sonic spoke.

"What are you doing? It's not like the walls are going to come alive and attack you!" Sonic snickered leaning against one of the many smash champion statues. He was leaning against the newest statue, Kirby. The statue had not dried completely however, as Sonic accidentally shoved it right off of its stand.

The statue rolled a long ways before knocking into Mewto's Melee Tournament Winner statue. This statue knocked forcibly against the very oldest statue. Link's.

Link's statue dove straight forward, aiming directly at Snake's chest. It was inches away from its kill when Sonic shot forward like a speed of light and shoved Snake out of the way.

Sonic did take the hit, but only his arm was injured. It wasn't fatal. Snake jumped up and wrapped his headband around Sonic's arm, creating a makeshift tourniquet and rushed him to the Doc who was waiting in the foyer for the worst.

* * *

Chappy finished!

"No fair!"

Shut up Samus! Get a cookie if you review! Is that to peppy to put in a horror story?


	5. Abandoned

Wow...not a single person reviewed that last Chapter...except for my pity person who reviews when I don't get any reviews...if I don't get a real review this Chapter than I think I'll discontinue this story...

Chapter 5

Deaths- Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Falco, King Dedede, Lucas, Mario, Meta Night, Mr. Game & Watch, Peach, R.O.B, Samus

Living-Ganondorf, Ivysaur, Zelda, Popo, Lucario, Link, Pikachu, Zero Suit Samus, Pikmin, Kirby, Red, Yoshi, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Ike, Wario, Olimar, Nana, Fox, Snake, Sonic, Toon Link, Mewto, Dr. Mario, Ness, Squirtle, Sheik, Marth, Diddy Kong, Wolf, Roy, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Lucario

________________________________________________________________________

_Pits Journal Entry # 1_

_Today Fox asked me about the Heavenly Rules, I told him what I had to tell him and nothing more. Besides, I don't think that any of these Smashers would kill me on purpose. Wow, I'm even creeping myself out with all this talk of death. On the plus side, I am the number 4 ranked fighter! But back to more serious matters, death is always a prospective shadow at the mansion. I worry about what might happen if the I die by accident. Surely that won't count…right?_

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Doctor Mario groaned as he moved from bed to bed. In the first bed lay Kirby, he was a faint rosy pink color, and had woken up from his shock. He was still faint and the Doc gave him some Ibuprofen to deal with the remaining head pains. Jigglypuff wouldn't leave his side.

In the next bed lay Ness who was babbling incoherently after going into shock. He needed meds so badly that if he stopped taking them he would die. Toon Link lay on the floor beside him, wearily carrying on Ness' pointless conversations. Yoshi sat constantly watching, hoping for the conversation to turn to Peach.

Following him was Pikachu who had a heavily bandaged paw and was moaning every time the pain medication wore off. Pichu broke down crying every time he did this and Ivysaur and Squirtle would comfort him while Lucario and Mewto scoffed. Both Ice Climbers were sitting with anxious expressions casting glances at the doctor with every moan.

In the fourth bed was Snake who constantly shoved off the Doc telling him to check Sonic because their was nothing wrong with him.

And lastly Sonic who had a sling on his right arm and had to be constantly reminded to stay in bed. Diddy Kong sat between Snake and him criticizing his failure at protection.

Sheik entered the hospital wing. Red had told them to protect Squirtle and she would. She had left Falcon with Wolf and upon noticing the crowd almost turned right around. Almost. She might have left had she not noticed Pikachu's bed's brakes were off. Pikachu slowly started to get up off the bed and Squirtle started crawling over it to follow him. The bed snapped shut, but not before Sheik yelled "Mewto!" who in turn used his powers to shove Squirtle off of the bed in time. It snapped shut at the exact place where Squirtle's stomach had just been. All activity in the hospital ceased as attention turned to Sheik, Mewto and the small blue turtle.

"You three had better go tell Master what happened." Doctor Mario spoke at last. Deciding that he would be totally fine if people wanted to get out of bed.

Squirtle, Mewto and Sheik met Wolf in the hallway angrily stalking towards the Master Room.

"I am sick of Falcon following me around like a lost puppy! It sucks and I'm not putting up with it!" Wolf growled.

_We just saved Squirtle from being chopped in half. Yes, I am mighty and heroic. You can say it. This curse has nothing on my abilities. _

"I helped as well Mewto. Don't forget. I know it is simply sarcasm, but none the less." Sheik retorted.

_W…what is this? I cannot sense Master Hand's aura anywhere! _Lucario said coming up behind them. _Crazy Hand's aura has diminished as well. We must hurry._

The small group of 5 trouped quickly to the end off the hall and barged through the door.

On the floor of the office lay Crazy Hand dead in a pool of blood. Staples shot through all of his fingers.

_There is a note. Let me read it. _Mewto stated.

_Dear Smashers, _

_I apologize for leaving you at such an inopertune time. I should have told Red that Crazy was on the ship, however after witnessing the murder of my only family member I cannot stay. I am sorry, I know that by now Squirtle and Wolf will probably be dead. I give my mourning to them. I can't do this, I cannot be held responsible for the murder of 43 brave fighters. If you stay, you are much braver than I. I am very sorry. I just can't do this anymore. I am more sorry than you will ever know. I give the mansion and all of it's responsibilities to Red, for the rest of his days. However few they may be._

_Good Bye_

Then multiple things happened at the same time, Wolf cursed loudly and stormed to stand in the doorway. Sheik bumped into the window causing alarms to go off. The metal pronged door jam began falling into place and Captain Falcon ran through the doorway, shoving Wolf out of the way. The racers foot was impaled by the spikes but he was alright for the most part.

"Oh my god! Falcon!" Wolf jumped down on his knees.

Falcon groaned in pain and stared angrily at Wolf. "Lost puppy?" Wolf laughed. "You heard that did you?"

Zelda walked slowly down the hallway with Zero Suit Samus. They knew that they were next on the list but didn't want their final moments to be in the shadows of stalkers. They had heard that their had been two more near deaths (Squirtle and Wolf) and another injury ( Falcon). There were now 8 people in the infirmary. There were twice that many visitors. Master Hand had disappeared and Crazy Hand was dead. It was a bittersweet day. No Smasher had died yet, but anybody could die soon.

They were standing in front of the huge glass wall observatory hallway in the North Wings. It provided a picturesque view of the landscape beyond. The view was no longer picturesque. The trees were burnt down, The hangar floor was coated in blood. There were more gravestones than ever and the bloody shovels lay on the ground in plain sight.

"ZELDA!" Link yelled from the end of the hallway. Zelda turned but stumbled on her gown causing her to trip through the glass wall. She started falling to the ground only to find Zero Suit Samus' electrowhip wrapped around her middle. Zero Suit Samus gave a yank that sent Zelda flying up and her flying down. She unfurled her whip before she hit the crowd crying. Zelda gasped when she found herself back in the window. Zero Suit Samus had killed herself saving her. Link held Zelda while she cried. Neither found it uncomfortable given the circumstances, even though Zelda had been heart-broken when Link came out to her. They made their way down to the hospital wing where Doctor Mario was waiting with an extremely overwhelmed look on his face.

Yoshi was walking calmly through the Poke Garden. Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Lucario, Mewto and Charizard tended to it constantly. All natural battle items came from the garden and Yoshi was unhappy that it could still be so beautiful. Yoshi walked towards the greenhouse that, without Charizard, was never warm. He opened the door only to find a sight that made the little dinosaur furious. Wario lay on the ground farting and burping. He was laughing saying things like "Haha stupid plants!" and "How do you like that natural gas!"

Yoshi screamed furiously and launched himself at the fat Italian. He looked up in time to see Yoshi's fully charged eggroll attack rolling towards him at full speed. It knocked him into the wall and he got up wincing. This wasn't a stage so the pain receptors were not on. He felt it full force. Wario got up red-faced summoning his Wario Bike with a vengeance. Yoshi dodged using his hover jump and came down on Wario's head using his Yoshi Bomb. Wario stumbled obviously winded. He Wario Wafted into Yoshi's face causing his eyes to water but Yoshi recovered using another Yoshi Bomb. Wario stumbled before fainting into the side of the greenhouse after a failed Wario Bike attempt. Yoshi panted before calming down and looking around at the damage they had caused.

Fox was walking down the path beside the greenhouse with Wolf when he heard the commotion inside. They walked to the door in time to see Yoshi deliver a finishing blow and Wario stumble and faint.

"I'm not going to ask because I'm sure that there was a very good reason, but we had better get you both to Doctor Mario. He isn't going to be happy though." Fox grinned at Yoshi before practically dragging him out of the damaged building. Wolf hauled Wario out of the building straining visibly under the weight. Wolf had barely gotten out of the building when it collapsed. Fox, Yoshi, and Wolf stared at each other.

"If…if we hadn't been here. Or chosen not to go in…they would be…dead!" Wolf stuttered. "God damn it! I hate this!"

Link was patting Red on the back as he cried. Red pressed his face against Link's chest holding him until his tears stopped.

"Th..thirteen people are dead Link! T…ten are hospitalized. Doctor Mario is practically going nuts helping them even with Lucario and Mewto helping him with the di…diagnosis. Th…the only people that aren't constantly in the hosp…hospital wing are Wolf, Fox, Toon Link, Olimar and his Pikmin, Marth, Ike, Roy, Luigi, Diddy Kong and us! Everything is falling apart and just because we're saving people left and right…we can't keep this up! I can't be a leader! I'm not good at it!"

"Red calm down! We just have to do the best we can and try not to break down. We have to hold on! Maybe if everybody can skip their deaths, it will all go away." Link said calmly.

Red stared up at him, letting go of his shirt. His tears dried slowly as he spoke again. "Link I…I love you so much." Link stared down before kissing Red quickly and setting him down. "Sonic is next right? I'll go look out for him." Red sat in shock as Link closed the door smiling.

When Link entered the Hospital Wing he found total chaos. The wing wasn't supposed to have this many people in it and it alone was a safety hazard. He climbed onto a chair and started speaking.

"All visitors get out now! The sooner we can get people out of here the better. Mewto, Lucario, Doctor Mario. You three stay. Kirby, are you well enough to leave the wing?" Link demanded. Kirby, who was nearly his old color nodded. "Good, go upstairs and try to calm down Red. I'll need another healthy person to go with him." Pikachu wiggled his paw in the air. "Doc, is Pikachu's leg well enough to walk on?" "No, but he can be carried." "Right, Snake carry Pikachu and go with them." Snake hopped out of bed scooping up the electric mouse on his way by, and followed Kirby out of the room. "Squirtle, Zelda, Yoshi and Wario, you four are completely fine. Go sit with the others outside. Sonic, you stay in this room. You are next and I want you close by. What are the other's conditions Doc?"

Doctor Mario stepped forward obviously relieved. "Ness is in no shape to go anywhere, his shock isn't going away. Captain Falcon's foot needs reconstructive surgery so he can't leave either. We can look after these three and maybe one visiter each."

"Good." Link continued. "Toon Link, Wolf and Snake can visit. The rest can only visit when you say so. Now, I will stay until a threat has been made on Sonic, then I'll go as well. Red can come and go as he pleases, he may need to warn certain people." Link didn't have to wait long however. Luigi was launched through the wall by Ganondorf and smashed into an old medical cabinet. The cabinet fell over sending scalpels flying. Straight at Sonic. Lucario reached out his hands and the knives fell to the floor.

_Now we are even Mewto._

_Bite me Lucario._

* * *

_There, I hope you liked it, if you even read it, review please!_


	6. All Generations

Okay, I got reviews! Thanks Okamix Inu and Vulpixi Misa...I think I spelt that right...I don't have the review page in front of me so... regardless, this Chapter is another multi-death Chapter, but I don't want to give anything away. Warning, this Chapter is sad because one of my favorite characters die...(sob) if you can guess who it is you get an imaginary coookie. And not the kind that ruins your computor either.

Chapter 6

Deaths- Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Falco, King Dedede, Lucas, Mario, Meta Night, Mr. Game & Watch, Peach, R.O.B, Samus, Crazy Hand, Zero Suit Samus

Living-Ganondorf, Ivysaur, Zelda, Popo, Lucario, Link, Pikachu, Pikmin, Kirby, Red, Yoshi, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Ike, Wario, Olimar, Nana, Fox, Snake, Sonic, Toon Link, Mewto, Dr. Mario, Ness, Squirtle, Sheik, Marth, Diddy Kong, Wolf, Roy, Luigi, Captain Falcon

________________________________________________________________________

Pits Journal Entry # 2

Today Kirby won the tournament, I want to be happy for him but there is something in the air that's making me uneasy. I worry…about everybody in the mansion. Something is coming…something big…something life changing…or life ending.

________________________________________________________________________

Toon Link skipped merrily down the corridor towards the door to outside. Ness had woken up from his shock and was on the fast road to recovery. Toon Link threw open the big wooden doors breathing in the air, only to find that there wasn't any air. Or at least not any new air.

Toon Link gasped as he surveyed what was in front of him.

"Guys!! Guys!! Come here quick!" Toon Link yelled. The other Smashers filed in staring at the doorway in shock. Master Hand had locked them in the mansion. They couldn't escape without killing themselves. Toon Link walked towards the center of the room in disappointment.

"He must think that we're a danger to the outside people!" Marth shouted. Nobody noticed that the chandelier was wiggling.

"The bastard! Can we not take care of ourselves?" Roy retorted. Another screw popped loose falling to the floor below with a clang.

"Roy! Don't swear in front of the children! Most of them are still alive and I don't want you corrupting them! God damn it!" Zelda yelled at him. Another screw popped loose this one fell landing on Jigglypuff's head. She looked up.

"Jig! Jiggly! Puff!" She screamed yelling above them all. Kirby, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Pikachu, Pichu, Yoshi, and the Pikmin all looked up in horror. They had understood Jigglypuff and started frantically trying to get the English speakers to look up! Mewto, Lucario and both Ice Climbers got the message and looked up in horror trying to talk over the roar of the other Smashers. But it was too late. The Chandelier came crashing down on Toon Links head crushing him and cutting him. Blood squirted over everybody in the hall as Link and Zelda ran forward screaming.

"Haha!" Wario laughed. "You suckers were talkin' too loud to hear them little things over there warnin ya!"

"FUCK YOU WARIO!" Link screamed drawing his sword. Ike and Marth grabbed his arms holding him back. Red and Roy grabbed Zelda who also looked ready to kill.

"What!? I skipped my death! I don't need to worry." Wario stated bluntly picking his nose.

"You bastard! I saved your fucking life." Wolf screeched in his face.

Wario grinned and burped in his face. "Ya like garlic?" He asked.

The Smashers dispersed as Link and Zelda attempted to free Toon Link's dead body from the chandelier.

Luigi walked after Sheik angrily.

"Why the hell aren't you upset about this?"

"Why should I be?" Sheik retorted walking into the Conservatory.

"One; Toon Link is from your world! Two; your best friend is extremely upset and three; since Toon Link is dead! It means that you are next!" Luigi's words barely had time to set in when Sheik tripped tangling herself in some special Ivy sent by King K. Rule in hopes of being used in the tournaments. It crawled all over her until she started loosing breath. Luigi ran off, he couldn't break the Ivy and didn't know how. He grabbed Diddy Kong and Ike from the kitchen and dragged them to the conservatory. But he was too late. Sheik was dead, wrapped in a curtain of vines.

"I'll tell Zelda…" Ike spoke drifting off towards the duo who were still prying at the chandelier. A long scream not long after stated that Zelda obviously had been told.

Roy walked calmly into Donkey Kongs old room. It was filled with weird wooden statues, but that wasn't what Roy was looking for. The room was on the top floor, so whenever somebody summoned something from above DK would go nuts because it would come into his room. Roy was looking for Donkey Kongs old bible. He was hoping to prey to god for his survival. Or Buddha or whoever really.

Meanwhile

Pikachu glared at Red. As Red came closer to pick him up and shot sparks. He wasn't willing to trust Red ever since the near-death incident. Red ignored his protests and moved closer determined to re-establish their relationship. He wanted everyone to like him, but especially the Pokemon. Pikachu sent more electric charges into the air as Red inched closer and closer. With a final step Red wrapped Pikachu in his arms. Pikachu let loose summoning thunder.

Meanwhile

Red yelped as lightning came in through the ceiling. It shattered a wooden figure sending chards flying at Roy's chest. Roy dove out the window clinging to the edge with only his fingers as the shard flew out past him.

Diddy Kong entered the room when he heard the crash and found Roy slipping slowly off the edge. Diddy grabbed his hands and, using strength that he didn't know he possessed, pulled Roy back through the window. They sat panting on the ground.

Red heard the crash from upstairs and then immediately turned to Pikachu and Pichu. Go find Popo! Now

Pikachu and Pichu ran through the corridors of Smash Manor at a speed that would put Sonic to shame. After checking the entire top three floors they sped down the staircase to the lobby. After searching the kitchen, conservatory and hallways, they entered the meeting room where they found Popo hanging by a thread over a broken piano while Nana frantically tried to push the dangerous debris out of the way. The thread snapped suddenly and Pikachu darted forward in a haste. He jumped into the air attempting to push Popo out of the way but missed and collided with the curtain. Pichu jumped as well but missed slamming into an empty chair. Nana was blown back by the impact, thrown into the wall. Popo lay peacefully dead on the ground, a single tear on his pale cheek. All the noise had attracted some other Smashers and they weren't pleased with what they found. Luigi, Fox and Captain Falcon carried Popo's body away in a satin sheet for Nana and lowered him out of the third floor window onto the flower bed below. Some of the satin fell away and Popo's face was exposed. Nana cried again into Captain Falcon's leg while Dr. Mario checked the Chu's for any damage.

Pichu wobbled slowly up the stairs to the attic to rest in his favorite spot under the sunlight only to find the Pikmin already there. Pichu walked into the light and started threatening the Pikmin with electric charges but they didn't back down.

Luigi was resting in a corner of his third floor bedroom randomly producing fireballs. The princess and Mario were both dead and Luigi wondered if there was any point in continuing. He was pondering this when Wario stormed his way in. Wario sneered at Luigi before mouthing "oops." And turning around Wario Wafting the fireball right out of Luigi's hand and into the corner of the WOODEN room. The walls caught fire and the mansion rocked once before Luigi stomped out the fire. Screams from the room above caused both Mushroom Kingdomers to tare up the stairs into the attic where every Pikmin was crushed to bits underneath of a giant pane of glass that Pichu was just south of.

"Chu! Pi Chu!" Pichu motioned that he had been standing with the Pikmin and then decided to leave when the glass came down from the rocking of the mansion.

Doctor Mario was just coming out of his office when he noticed Olimar crying his eyes out into his helmet. Doctor Mario had heard that the Pikmin were all dead and that even Olimar couldn't bring them back.

"Olimar!" Dr. Mario started. "Stop crying! You could drown yourself!"

Needless to say this just made Olimar cry even more. The water level was rising steadily and Olimar was making frantic gestures to smash his helmet. Dr. Mario ran back into his office grabbing a blunt instrument and raced back into the corridor. Olimar was now holding his breath against the water. The Doc raced forward raising the mallet when Mewto came around the corner.

_NO! DON'T!_ But it was too late. Doctor Mario brought the hammer down on the helmet and the tears drained out. Olimar had about 3 seconds before the change in atmospheric pressure stole all of the air from his lungs. He died cold and blue on the floor outside the office.

* * *

I really hope these Chapters are long enough, review, in honor of the two Hylians, the space captain that nobody actually likes, and the (sob) ice climber. And those stupid carrots.


	7. A Plan Failed

OKay, the legnth won't be great today but it's Valentines and I've got plans so I'll keep this short. Multi-death R&R Thanks to the two who review and bye!

* * *

Chapter 7

Deaths- Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Falco, King Dedede, Lucas, Mario, Meta Night, Mr. Game & Watch, Peach, R.O.B, Samus, Crazy Hand, Zero Suit Samus, Toon Link, Sheik, Popo, Pikmin, Olimar

Living-Ganondorf, Ivysaur, Zelda, Lucario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Red, Yoshi, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Ike, Wario, Nana, Fox, Snake, Sonic, Mewto, Dr. Mario, Ness, Squirtle, Marth, Diddy Kong, Wolf, Roy, Luigi, Captain Falcon

________________________________________________________________________

Pit's Journal Entry # 3

Sigh…I knew something bad would happen today, but I didn't expect to die! It was all accidental, but Death has already sworn vengeance upon the Smashers! I was watching, and tried to communicate to Red. It seemed to work because he had a vision and everybody survived the sub accident. But can I help any way other than that? They aren't out of the clear yet, I need to talk to Palutena right away.

________________________________________________________________________

Ivysaur, Pikachu, Kirby, Yoshi, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Nana, Ness, Squirtle, and Diddy Kong sat in the Brawl Replay Room watching past brawls of the Ice Climbers. Nana had asked them to come because of what happened to Popo, and the other children were there for her.

Ganondorf, Zelda, Wario, Snake, Sonic, Wolf, and Roy were sitting in the meeting room trying to determine what to do.

"Okay, so Red wants us to try to protect the others because we have already been targeted and therefore we are safe. Remember, if you are protecting someone and an attempt is made on their lives, rush and tell the next person to be on their guard." Roy noted. "So where is Nana?"

"She's with all of the other children. They're in the BR Room." Zelda answered.

"I'm on it." Sonic jumped up and left the room.

"Where is Mewto?" Roy continued.

"Meditating on the roof." It was Wolf who answered this time. "I think Zelda should go check on him. She is the lightest one here." Zelda got up and left heading for the stairs.

"Marth?"

"Oh, I saw him sitting beside the entryway fountain counting pennies." Snake responded. "I'll go check on him." He got up and left.

"Luigi is in the library. Wario, go watch him." Wario got up grumbling and stalked out of the meeting room.

"Anyone know where Lucario is?" Roy continued.

"Ya, he was headed for his bedroom last I saw." Ganondorf got up and left.

"And if all of the children are in the BR Room, we should head there too." Roy said as Wolf and he exited leaving the big bare room empty again.

Sonic was sitting in a corner of the BR Room watching himself get pounded on by both Ice Climbers when a sneeze interrupted his thoughts. Pichu sneezed again sending more electricity into the air. The giant TV screen fuzzed. Pichu sneezed again and the TV buzzed louder. With a final sneeze the electricity over loaded the TV and the screen exploded. The shards flew towards the children. Jigglypuff and Kirby were cut identically while trying to fly away and the cuts made it so they couldn't float any more. Both puffballs clung to the pipes that ran along the ceiling for dear life. Sonic bolted forward dodging shards of plexi-glass and crying children. Trying to reach Nana. He grabbed her and carried her out of the way as a giant shard stabbed the back of her chair where her head had been.

Sonic raced down the hallway not bothering to drop Nana, racing towards the attic step. Zelda saw him coming and glided quickly up the stairs and onto the roof. Here she found that an eclipse was occurring and Mewto was loosing his powers very quickly. Drained of them all he landed with a thump on the roof and slid down the shingling over the edge. Zelda screamed and whipped her hands in a circle. Mewto doubled back and landed with a thump next to the door where Zelda stood. He got up and tried to open the door. "Damn it!" Zelda yelled.

Marth jumped from stone to stone on the indoor pond that was Squirtle's room. Squirtle lived in water. "Are you sure I'm okay to do this Snake?" Marth asked. "Ya, Zelda hasn't come to warn us yet." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Marth slipped cracking his head on a pond rock and sinking to the bottom of the pond. The water was immediately died a light pink. Snake gasped loudly.

Wario was bored watching Luigi look through the books and he decided to have some fun with the plumber. He looked out side and ,noticing the eclipse, waited for total darkness before sneaking up behind the plumber and screaming in his ear. Luigi at that moment had produced a fireball to help him read and it was tossed into the books when he jumped. The fire spread quickly and surrounded Luigi who had been encircled by his books. It licked at his fingers and feet as he stared hatefully at Wario who left the room quickly looking for Squirtle. After grabbing the water pokemon from outside the BR Room Wario waddled as fast as he good back to the library which was now completely aflame. Wario threw Squirtle in the door and closed it.

Squirtle gasped as he stared around the torched room and immediately charged up his water gun. He sprayed the fire as quickly as he could but wasn't quick enough to save the life of Luigi. He was dead under the charred bookcases. His feat and Hands had burnt black.

Ganondorf rounded the hallway at a break-neck pace. He passed Sonic who was just putting down a slightly bleeding Nana and doubled his efforts. Zelda and Mewto broke through the door, both panting and sweaty. Ganondorf tripled his efforts. He turned another corner and spotted Snake crying into Marth's headband. At the end of the hall Ganondorf could see Wario panting wide eyed outside of a door that had smoke coming out of the cracks. The mansion shook one last time from the fire alarm as Ganon placed his hand on the doorknob.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

Ganondorf lowered his hand in defeat and left the room. The scream had confirmed it. Since Mewto was alive there was only one other person who could have made that agonized scream. Ganondorf jogged down a flight of stairs before bumping into Wolf and Roy. They took one look at his face and ran straight forward to the BR Room which Sonic had vacated leaving the other children unprotected.

Jigglypuff let out a cry of fear as her tiny fingers started slipping from the pipe. Kirby reached out but one hand couldn't hold him and he found himself also dangling for his life. Jigglypuff's eyes grew wide as Kirby's paw slipped and he fell screaming. There was a thud but Jigglypuff refused to look down. After seeing her love die Jigglypuff just let go. She too landed with a thud and, upon looking up, saw herself in the arms of Wolf. Kirby was equally as shocked in Roy's arms. They had been caught! They were alive!

Dr. Mario wheeled his cart in the door and immediately took both puffballs. He grabbed a stitching kit and a basketball pump and went to work. Before long both pink Smashers were well and whole again. Dr. Mario breathed a sigh of relief as he settled against the bed smiling. He may be the only Mushroom Kingdom man left,(Wario didn't count to him) but he could be more useful than most of them.

* * *

Sorry about the length but it's Valentines Day and I've really got to finish up, the original plan was to kill Kirby and Jigglypuff but I couldn't do it, also I felt really bad killing Luigi, but now you all hate Wario even more so yay for that!


	8. The End Isn't It?

Wow, only 5 Chapters left and we still have 24 Smashers alive, I'm gonna have to get to work aren't I? Okay, heres the Chapter and thanks my only two reviewers haha.

Chapter 8

Deaths- Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Falco, King Dedede, Lucas, Mario, Meta Night, Mr. Game & Watch, Peach, R.O.B, Samus, Crazy Hand, Zero Suit Samus, Toon Link, Sheik, Popo, Pikmin, Olimar, Marth, Luigi, Lucario

Living-Ganondorf, Ivysaur, Zelda, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Red, Yoshi, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Ike, Wario, Nana, Fox, Snake, Sonic, Mewto, Dr. Mario, Ness, Squirtle, Diddy Kong, Wolf, Roy, Captain Falcon

________________________________________________________________________

Pits Journal Entry # 4

Oh know! I haven't written in a while but this is why; the curse is starting. Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Falco, King Dedede, Lucas, Mario, Meta Night and Mr. Game & Watch are dead! This is terrible and Palutena can't see me for another two days!

________________________________________________________________________

Red anxiously fingered the only Poke ball he had left. His death was getting closer and closer and he wasn't ready. It was hard enough keeping the others alive, how was he going to keep himself alive. And Link. Link was getting close as well. But for know Ike was a major worry. He was a wreck because of what happened to Marth and sure as hell wouldn't be able to be as quick as usual.

"Where is Ike, Link?" Red pondered aloud.

"The trophy room if you can believe that. He said that he was going to mold one last trophy of Marth." The elf whispered.

"Let's go save his life then." Red and Link got up off of the bed and left for the second floor.

Ike was working the dials for molding Marth's trophy with the help of Fox. The lupine had liked the idea of making final trophies and wanted his fellow Cornerian. They were cruising along when the dials buzzed and whirred. The console exploded and Ike and Fox were launched onto the conveyer belt. At the end of the conveyor belt Ike fell into Marth's casing and Fox into Falco's. Both were slightly too big for the life sized versions. Hot wax began pouring from above. Ike crunched against the side of the figuring as the casing started to compress to fit only the size of Marth. Ike was being squeezed unimaginably and he could only imagine what was happening to Fox whose fur would catch the wax. By know Ike's shins were completely covered in wax and he couldn't move them. The hot wax burnt his skin but it wasn't fatal. The wax was up to his waist now and the mold was trying to crush him into looking like Marth. Ike squeezed himself as small as possible allowing the mold to finally close. The wax continued pouring in; it was quicker know and was steadily rising. It hit Ike's neck and he immediately felt himself struggle to breath. It covered his chin, his mouth, his eyes and the top of his head as he held onto a breath that was his last. This was when the Sword of Kings sliced through the molding and the wax which had hardened. Ike lay panting on the floor as Red walked over to inspect the other container. Fur and blood stuck out of it at random intervals. Fox was dead.

Authors Note: Sorry about the big long block of text but I really wanted to show you guys what was going on.

Dr. Mario was lying in his hospital bed while Kirby lay sleeping soundly breathing deeply in and out on a patient bed. Red marched in the room and knocked on Dr. Mario's bedroom door.

"Doc! Listen, you are next on the list so you have to be very careful. And I kind of think that you should get out of the hospital wing, there are too many sharp implements in here." He started.

"But why Red? Isn't it the best place to be? I haven't left this wing except for Brawls since I first came here and I'm not doing it now! Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders. This was when Red noticed the scalpel in it. Kirby started to breathe deeper and deeper obviously in the middle of a nightmare and Dr. Mario's scalpel leaned towards the puffball with every breath.

Suddenly and without warning Kirby shot upright and gasped. The gasp sent the scalpel flying into Kirby's mouth. Kirby chocked and coughed trying violently to get it out. His efforts to save his life were not in vain as he coughed again and sent the scalpel flying back at Dr. Mario. It sliced through his head pinning him to the wall. His blood ran down onto the perfectly polished hospital floors. Link was headed towards Mewto's room when he heard about Dr. Mario. Mewto was the only one with medical experience still alive and if the Doc was dead many more could be soon.

Mewto opened his door before Link could knock and glided past him towards the hospital wing. Of course Link thought. He can read minds.

_That's right Link. And in my opinion this is bigger than even we think. I believe that Pit is struggling to save us, but I don't know how well it's going. This is all because of the Book of Angels and I am not pleased. However from what my studies have taught me, Death is not completely heartless. If he makes an error, he will fix it…mostly._

What do you mean mostly? Link thought.

_I mean that Death is cruel, he never completely undoes his mistakes. And if he is displeased he will never fix them. I believe that our lives are in Pit's hands._

Damn…Link thought.

Diddy Kong was chilling in Donkey Kongs room laughing as he looked through the old photos. First one of Dixie Kong and Candy Kong. Then one of DK and Diddy. Then a group photo. Followed by a picture of all the Smashers. Needless to say, Diddy was an emotional wreck by the end of it. It was now that the wind out side picked up blowing through the windows that Roy had left broken. It whipped around flinging Diddy Kongs hat off of his head and blowing it towards the window.

Diddy Kong jumped forward. Donkey had given Diddy that hat and he wasn't going to lose it.

The hat floated out the window and Diddy dove for it. He had misjudged his jump however and was impaled by the glass on the window. Kirby was sitting on his bed with Jigglypuff when a familiar red hat blew through the window. Jigglypuff jumped up upon recognizing the hat and bolted for the door. Diddy Kong never took off that hat, never. Kirby raced to Diddy Kong's room while Jigglypuff checked Donkey Kong's. She was met with a horrid surprise when she found the blood stained glass and the body hanging loosely from both sides.

Nana bounced along down the hallways with a mixture of glee and dread. Once an attempt on Red's life was made, they would be saved and wouldn't have to deal with this stuff anymore. On the other hand, this meant that Nana would never be reunited with Popo. She bumped into Ganondorf who was hurrying in the other direction.

"What's wrong mister King of Evil sir?" Nana asked politely.

"Nothing Nana, I just have a bad feeling about Captain Falcon that's all. Normally I wouldn't care what happened to that boasting snob, but seeing as there have been so many deaths already, I don't think that it would be appropriate to let somebody die." Nana picked up her pace, taking 5 steps for each of Ganondorf's. They reached the outside of Captain Falcon's room when they heard a scream from the door beside it. Lucario's room.

"What the hell is in that room that keeps killing people!?" Ganondorf demanded to no one in particular. He opened the door only to meet a gruesome sight.

In the center of the room was Beast Ganon. It was actually only a hologram but could do some serious damage. Ganondorf kept it in the room he shared with Bowser and if Lucario had been searching the room for something memorial of Bowser…He could have brought it back and bumped it by accident. Beast Ganon was presently devouring the lower half of Captain Falcon's body and blood was spraying everywhere. Ganondorf dove forward and landed hard on the hologram projector, Beast Ganon disappeared immediately.

Nana left the room leaving Red and Link alone after explaining what had just happened.

"It's time Link…"Red spoke with a strange sureness.

"Let's do it Red. I promise you that tomorrow, we will still be together. Always."

"Link…you can't promise me something that's out of your hands."

Red and Link exited the room. Link's foot suddenly went through the floor. He pulled it out and stared at Red with terror in his eyes. "Run!" Both teenage boys bolted down the hallway as the ground beneath them cracked and split apart, falling to the floor beneath them. The gap was gaining on them at an incredible speed and soon both boys were launched into the air…by Pikachu who used a half-charged skull blast as they passed. Now both boys were free falling down to the entryway floor. A vine wrapped around the duo and curled before letting go and Jigglypuff guided the two to the ground with the help of an invisible force landing them softly on a block of ice that covered the broken chandelier. Pichu rushed over and started melting the ice as the two slid off landing on their feet.

Pikachu and Ivysaur rushed down the stairs as Jigglypuff landed softly next to Pichu and Mewto. Each Pokemon beaming at both of the new survivors, Red sighed and fainted into Link's arms while the aforementioned elf cracked up laughing at the boy. Link stopped his chuckling long enough to tell the Pokemon to round up the other survivors and meet up in the meeting room.

* * *

Booyah! Pokemon rescue! I liked that last part, it was fun. What will hapen next? Will I ever totally correct my spelling mistakes? Find out next time on Final Destination of Smashers! That was corny huh? OH well! Review please, cough all two of you.


	9. This Isn't The End!

NExt Chapter is up! Sorry about the extra day of waiting haha. Here you go.

Chapter 9

Deaths- Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Falco, King Dedede, Lucas, Mario, Meta Night, Mr. Game & Watch, Peach, R.O.B, Samus, Crazy Hand, Zero Suit Samus, Toon Link, Sheik, Popo, Pikmin, Olimar, Marth, Luigi, Lucario, Fox, Dr. Mario, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon

Living-Ganondorf, Ivysaur, Zelda, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Red, Yoshi, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Ike, Wario, Nana, Snake, Sonic, Mewto, Ness, Squirtle, Wolf, Roy

________________________________________________________________________

Pit's Journal Entry # 5

This is getting ridicules! I've waited and waited but Palutena is avoiding me! I've waited three days and been forced to watch Peach kill herself saving Ness, Wario practically kill R.O.B and Samus. Master Hand desert the Smashers and lock them in the house after Crazy Hand dies. I've watched the manor practically turn itself on the Smashers. The only people still alive are Ganondorf, Ivysaur, Zelda, Lucario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Red, Yoshi, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Ike, Wario, Nana, Fox, Snake, Sonic, Mewto, Dr. Mario, Ness, Squirtle, Marth, Diddy Kong, Wolf, Roy, Luigi, and Captain Falcon. I was listening in at Palutena's door when I heard her talking to Death himself. They were arguing. She won't talk to me, but she'll talk to the one killing all of my friends. And what's worse, the Smashers think that once an attempt on Red's life is made they'll all survive.

________________________________________________________________________

Red looked out at the 19 other people in the room, what he saw upset him. They were seated like this; (Note: Facing the stage which is in front of Wario and Yoshi.)

___, Roy, Ike, ___, ___, ___, ___, Snake, Sonic

Kirby, ___, ___, ___, ___, ___, Nana, Ness, ___

Pikachu, Pichu, Mewto, ___, Jigglypuff, Red, Ivysaur, Squirtle, ___

Link, ___, Zelda, ___, Ganondorf, ___, ___, Wolf, ___

___, ___, ___, ___, Wario, ___, Yoshi, ___, ___

He stood up and walked to the stage staring out at the two Mushroom Kingdomers, the three Hyrulians, the only remaining Cornerian, the 6 Pokelanders, the single remaining Dreamlander, the only remaining Ice Climber, the only remaining Earthling, the two Fire Emblemers, the…well wherever Snake is from, and the Green Hill Zoner.

Author's Note: Sorry about that whole thing, I don't know where Nana, Ike, Roy, Snake or Sonic are actually from so…ya…

"We 20 survived after watching 25 of us leave this earth. We survived abandonment and traitorous behavior. We have seen murderous defilement in almost every room of this mansion.

The outdoors; Yoshi broke into tears while Zelda stared sadly at the seat two to his left where Zero Suit Samus once sat. Nana looked at the seat three to her right that was Donkey Kong's. Ness fainted for about ten seconds remembering Peach.

The bedrooms; Ivysaur shivered at the thought of Charizard. Squirtle almost passed out when Ike's crying reminded him of what had happened in his room. Mewto closed his eyes rubbing his temples thinking of Lucario and Nana sank into her seat thinking of the Captain. Roy stared at the seat beside Donkey Kong.

The kitchen; Ness showed signs of going back into hysterics and Jigglypuff helped him out of the room while Kirby turned almost paler than he had been earlier that week.

The hangar; Kirby fainted out of his seat landing hard on the floor and Nana slid down the aisle to help him up and brought him out of the room into the adjoining kitchen for water. Ike stared uneasily at the seat to his immediate left. G&W's.

The showers; Ganondorf got up, plugged his ears and left the room. Zelda sighed and walked after him.

The hospital wing; Yoshi broke into tears once again. Snake looked three seats to his left. Olimar didn't need it anymore.

The foyer; Link balled his hands into fists and glared daggers into the back of Wario's head.

The library; Yoshi bawled once more and ran out of the room, Squirtle followed both to avoid the memory of Wario shoving him into the fire and to comfort the dinosaur. Kirby and Nana returned from the kitchen, Kirby looking slightly pinker.

The conservatory; Link balled up his fists and left the room mumbling "I'm sorry Red."

The trophy room; Ike left almost before Red had finished talking and Roy followed with a worried expression. Wolf also left but returned shortly after.

The attic; Pichu broke down and ran out of the room. With an alarmed look at Red Pikachu followed.

The hallways; Snake looked at the seat to his immediate left. Wolf looked at the seat exactly one row in front of him.

And this very room; Nana tried to be brave but failed and Ivysaur took her from the room."

Red stared forward at the six people in front of him and was debating whether or not to continue when Link walked back in with the Chu's and the other 4 Pokemon followed with Ike and Roy. Nana and Ness walked back in supporting Yoshi.

"Miss Zelda said that she would be her momyentarilily but to go on without her." Nana directed at Red before taking her seat."

Red smiled "I believe you mean momentarily. I think that surviving these terrible events is the truest test of bravery and it makes me happy to know that I was able to help protect as many people as I could." Red was interrupted from his speech by a scream. Two screams actually, a woman's and a deep man's voice. Link bolted out the door before even Sonic.

Link rounded the corner into the second floor hallway with Sonic at his side. At the end of the hallway was Zelda standing over the dead body of Ganondorf.

"He was standing here when the ceiling cracked and it smacked him on the head. It…it exploded. Red! You said this was over!" Zelda screamed red-faced pointing her finger at Red who was gaping at the end of the hallway. Red turned tail and ran as Zelda chased him down the hallways.

Ivysaur sat with Ness on the edge of the stage in the meeting room.

"You're sure that you don't want to go?" Ivysaur demanded.

"Yes please Ive." Ness spoke softly. "I can't see any more death without going nuts again…I'm not proud of myself for sure but IVE LOOK OUT!" Ness jumped up shoving Ivysaur out of the way of the falling curtain rod. The rod had been twenty feet up and effectively cut Ness in half. Ivysaur chocked on his tears gawking. "No…Red said…"

Pichu was walking briskly beside Pikachu down the hallway when a whooshing noise came from behind them. Pichu turned to see Red trip as Zelda sent out Din's fire. The ball of fire smashed into Pikachu and sent him flying out the window at the end of the hallway.

"CHU!!!!!!!." Pichu screamed in agony and despair as Zelda fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

Snake walked briskly down the hallway to his room. After all of this drama he was looking forward to a nice rest.

Squirtle raced through the hallways after searching for Snake. He didn't yet know.

Snake turned a corner headed towards his room at the end of the hall.

Squirtle spun in his shell down the next hall after spotting Snake at the end of the hall.

Snake paused in front of the giant glass window stained with the images of six Smashers.

Squirtle pounded down the hallway trying to catch Snake's attention.

Snake turned in horror as the window burst open and vases and pictures started flying out into a sudden tornado. Snake felt his feat slip out from under him and was immediately tossed…into his room.

Squirtle stared sadly back as he pushed Snake into the room. A tear left his eye as he was flung out the window into the path of an oncoming hangar door.

Zelda cried running into the kitchen attempting to hide herself and her shame. "First I walk out and yell at Ganondorf for leaving the room. Then I push him into the path of the broken ceiling by accident. Then I lie to Link. Then I chase down Red trying to hurt him. Then I accidentally kill Pikachu. Then I try to run from my problems." Zelda groaned and smacked her head against the wall. Above her the cutting knives on the shelf move forward slightly.

Link walked quickly to the kitchen and upon entered found Zelda banging her head against the wall repeatedly. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Link! How did you find me?" Zelda blushed.

"I followed the pounding sound." Link said amused. Zelda groaned and hit her head against the hall again. Link watched in horror as the knives came barreling down and collided with Zelda's skull. Blood squirted around the kitchen and coated Link.

* * *

Sorry it was so repetative, this is almost the last chapter, just 4 more.


	10. Snap

I must say, I like thyis Chapter, I mean I'm sorry for most of the people who die, but I have a little heart warming moment for Pichu.

Chapter 10

Deaths- Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Falco, King Dedede, Lucas, Mario, Meta Night, Mr. Game & Watch, Peach, R.O.B, Samus, Crazy Hand, Zero Suit Samus, Toon Link, Sheik, Popo, Pikmin, Olimar, Marth, Luigi, Lucario, Fox, Dr. Mario, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Ness, Pikachu, Squirtle, Zelda

Living- Ivysaur, Link, Kirby, Red, Yoshi, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Ike, Wario, Nana, Snake, Sonic, Mewto, Wolf, Roy

________________________________________________________________________

Pit's Journal Entry # 6

I can't deal with this! Three more days have gone past! 15 people are still living out of the 46 original Smashers. I've changed my direction. I'm headed to the underworld to confront Death. If Palutena refuses to talk to me, I need a last resort. I don't know what I'm gonna do…oh boy.

________________________________________________________________________

Wolf woke with a start as Link's scream rang throughout the mansion. Wolf jumped out quickly slipping on some pants and went looking for him. He found Link punching holes in the wall and snapping railing pieces in half. He tore paintings from the walls and threw them down the gap to the foyer.

Link turned to go up the stairs to the third floor and screamed upon remembering it had collapsed. Link screamed again and started trying to burro his way through the ruble throwing random pieces of concrete behind his head at Wolf who quickly dodged them.

"Link…" Wolf started testily. "Are you okay?" Link turned with crazed eyes and threw a bomb at Wolf. It hit him in the stomach and he backed up wincing. Link's eyes suddenly turned to panic. Link rushed forward attempting to free the bomb from Wolf's gut. He wasn't fast enough. The bomb exploded and bits and pieces of the only remaining Cornerian flew out on the foyer which looked pretty much like a waste pile now.

Link stared around himself with tears in his eyes; he was a murderer even if Death had played on his raw emotions. Link then noticed that he had blown up the stairway to the second floor. Great he thought. That leaves the 1st floor and the ground floor. And the basement but nobody ever went out there.

Meanwhile

Yoshi and Wario were walking and arguing in the hallway when bits of rubble started flying down from above. Suddenly, a bomb went off and giant hunks of concrete rained down on the pair. A piece of concrete launched itself at Yoshi's head and was just about to rip it from his shoulders when he dodged and ran into the nearest door. Wario followed.

Wario stared around at the dank walls and cobweb covered boxes spilling over with long forgotten Battle Items. They were in the basement, it was never locked, but as an unspoken rule, nobody ever dared to enter it.

"Damn it Yoyo! You just skipped your death didn't you! Damn it! I'm next!"

Yoshi gave Wario an angry look upon hearing the name and immediately marched back to the door. Yoshi wrenched it open only to find the entrance buried in rubble. Yoshi had started trying to break through the rubble when he noticed Wario clenching visibly, the dinosaur gave him a questioning look and Wario explained.

"It isn't that big in here and if I Wario Waft by accident…that furnace… it's an open furnace."

Yoshi started piling anxiously through the rubble attempting to clear a path. He was only about half-way through when Wario Wafted and the entire room was consumed in a blaze. Yoshi was launched through the remaining rubble smashing headfirst into Sonic who was cleaning up outside the door.

Sonic gave a start when he realized that the dinosaur was still breathing and immediately raced to the dining room where Mewto had placed the only hospital equipment that could have been salvaged from the earthquake. Mewto quickly took the little dinosaur out of the hedgehog's arms and took him to a far corner to begin operation.

Sonic gave a sigh and was about to leave the room when another earthquake occurred. What remained of the library fell from the second floor to block the exit. Mewto looked up from Yoshi with wide eyes, Sonic knew the look, it was a move that Master Hand had banned from Mewto. Future Sight.

"Mewto…are you okay?" Sonic asked taking a tentative step forward.

"NO!" Mewto yelled talking for the first time ever in a real voice. The Smash "Newbie" Bus smashed through one of the stained glass wall length windows. There was no driver and Sonic was immediately splattered upon the windshield smearing the floor a brilliant crimson. Mewto made a choking noise as a solitary sneaker rolled to his feet, still filled with Sonic's foot.

Roy raced down the stairs to the ruined entrance area. Red walked in with Snake soon after.

"What happened!?" Red asked panicked. "Never mind, I don't really care. Role call!"

"Roy!" Roy piped up the others following his lead.

"Snake."

"Ike."

"Pi…" Pichu spoke softly.

"Poyo!"

"Jiggly!"

"Are you kidding me!? Link, Ivysaur, Wolf, Yoshi, Nana, Mewto, Sonic and Wario are all missing!" Red whispered in shock.

Kirby and Jigglypuff, search above. The second floor exploded not too long ago, somebody might be stuck up there. Snake and Roy, search the first floor. Ike, you me and Pichu need to break down this door," Red said indicating the giant metal door behind him.

"Pi…?" Pichu asked.

"Pichu, you are the 17th strongest fighter, and as much as I hate to say it…since Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Fox, Marth, Zelda and Sheik's team, Lucas, Falco, and Donkey Kong are all dead…that makes you the 10th best fighter here." Pichu gained some self-confidence from Ike's words and moved forward to help breakdown the door.

Jigglypuff bounced up and up searching the second floor. Kirby had taken the left wing while she took the right. Jigglypuff gasped as she came across the crumpled figure of Link lying unconscious on the floor. His leg was obviously broken and his hand seemed at least sprained.

"Jig! Jigglypuff! Ly!" Kirby soon came bouncing up following her cries; he hid his shock at finding Link's body rather well and motioned for Jigglypuff to push his body over the edge and then dive to help him lift it. She did as told and both puffballs struggled to bring Link's unconscious body down to the ground floor.

Roy walked cautiously through the broken or breaking first floor corridors, Snake had taken the right wing. He was inching his way down the library hallway when the ceiling groaned and the light bulbs exploded. Sparks rained down on the wooden floors immediately setting them ablaze. Roy raced down the hall as the fire sped towards him. It was about to consume him when a block of ice smashed him into a hole in the ground.

Roy landed on his butt in the middle of the dining room. Nana landed on top of him.

"You're welcome mister Roy." Nana said smiling. Roy smiled back in relief.

"This is hopeless Red! We need to get the others like Mewto's powers, Yoshi's egg role, Roy's Eruption added to my own! Nana's mallet! We need them Red. This is one thing that you can't do on your own." Red turned to stone at Ike's words.

"Did you see everyone murdered Ike?" Red started calmly.

"Well…no but…"

"Did you carry the weight of death on your shoulders these past 10 days?" Red interrupted.

"Hey that's not…"

"And did you, Ike, watch anybody die! Worry about protecting everyone while being left all of the mansions responsibilities! No! So shut up!" Ike paled at this side of Red. He was usually such an even tempered person.

Neither boy had been paying attention to the door and turned in time to see the other tiny member of their trio running for his life trying to avoid being smeared against the floor by the giant falling door. Neither boy could do a thing as they watched the door come closer and closer to the, now hysterical, mouse. But Ivysaur could. He launched himself out of the ruble and into the air sending a vine flying towards Pichu. It wrapped around the petit Chu and pulled him back against Ivysaur, just barely clearing the door. The bulb Pokemon tucked in his chin and sailed through the nearest door into the basement.

Ike breathed a sigh of relief as he turned his attention towards Mewto, Roy, Nana and Yoshi who stood on the other side of the door staring. Ike walked slowly to the hole in the door that Ivysaur had just disappeared through. Pushing open the door he noticed an awful stench just seconds before tripping over Wario's charred corpse. Ike didn't give it a second glance. Pichu and Ivysaur bounced up happily and Ike quickly escorted them back to the door.

"See Pichu! I told you that you were super strong! You brought down the whole door by yourself!" Red gushed over the Pokemon. The other four suddenly walked in through the opening, obviously playing along.

_Wow! Who broke down the door? Mewto asked. _Pichu blushed a deep scarlet before pointing to himself with his tiny paw.

"Wow Pichu! You really are good!" Roy continued. Suddenly all activity stopped as Snake walked through the doorway holding a bundle in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I was coming around the corner when I saw Nana inching away from you guys. I followed her when…" Snake stared solemnly at the bundle in his hands before letting a small tear leak down his face landing on the blanket.

* * *

Okay, so there you go, next Chapter is one of the last. There are 2 more and both are very short.


	11. The Intense Chapter

Chapter 11

Hey, a reviewer who hasn't reviewed since guessed that this would happen, sorry I couldn't update for a while, the login area was down. Warning, this Chapter starts out with some disturbing stuff.

Deaths- Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Falco, King Dedede, Lucas, Mario, Meta Night, Mr. Game & Watch, Peach, R.O.B, Samus, Crazy Hand, Zero Suit Samus, Toon Link, Sheik, Popo, Pikmin, Olimar, Marth, Luigi, Lucario, Fox, Dr. Mario, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Ness, Pikachu, Squirtle, Zelda, Wolf, Wario, Sonic, Nana

Living- Ivysaur, Link, Kirby, Red, Yoshi, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Ike, Snake, Mewto, Roy

________________________________________________________________________

Pit's Journal Entry # 7

Today Palutena and Death found out where I was heading and both sent soldiers to stop me; naturally I pounded them all into the ground. There are only 11 Smasher's left and if I have my way nobody will get in my way…Death however doesn't like not getting _his_ way. Death even sent the other Smashers a…present in an attempt to send me a message.

________________________________________________________________________

Ivysaur cried as he stared at the sight directly in front of him. Bowser's decapitated and slightly charred body lay at the locked gate of the Smash property. Charizard lay next to him and next to him was his tail. Needless to say, Red had some colorful language to use here as he plucked glass out of the dragon's body. Donkey Kong's body looked incredibly naked with most of his fur and skin burnt off and Falco looked relatively normal aside from not wearing any cloths. A boiling pile of fat lay next to the Cornerian. Lucas lay on his back so he looked mostly normal seeing as you couldn't see the big gaping hole in the back of his head. The shovel had been taken out of Mario's head and there was now only a spade shaped cavern where brains spewed. Small chunks of flesh and mask lay next and Kirby frantically tried to piece the pieces back together until Link sadly pulled him back. Bits and shreds of Mr. Game & Watch lay after the diced Dreamlander and Yoshi wept loudly at the mostly intact body of Peach. R.O.B lay in scrap parts followed by Samus who had gaping wounds all over; Link gaped as he traced the shape of his original Master Sword on her body. Zero Suit Samus' body hadn't survived her fall as well as Peach but nobody stared for long. Link wept into Red's shoulder upon seeing Toon Link's body which closely resembled Swiss cheese. Red was relieved that Link couldn't see every striation of strangulation on Sheik's body. Snake, who always had had a close relationship with the Ice Climbers and Popo, brought tears to his eyes. Pichu flinched away upon noticing the multicolored blotches of the Pikmin, and Olimar's blue face was enough to make everyone remember that turning point day. Ike passed out into Roy's arms as he saw Marth who's blue hair was water bleached and matted thickly with blood. Luigi was burnt to a crisp giving him a darker skin than Ganondorf's had been. Mewto let out a chocked cry as he noticed the scattered parts of Lucario. Obviously whoever did this couldn't wrestle them all away from Beast Ganon. Ike fainted again upon seeing the remains Fox's body, Roy wasn't there this time and he landed hard on the ground. Kirby sobbed loudly at Dr. Mario's body. Roy cringed knowing that those shards of glass through Diddy Kong's stomach were from his own little window dive. Once again Mewto chocked at the body. Captain Falcon's was no better than Lucario's, the only difference being that Ganondorf had stopped this one from being digested. Ganondorf looked fine but Jigglypuff almost passed out onto the body when she put her hand on his cheek and it caved in. She prevailed however and fainted instead on Red's shoe. Ivysaur broke down crying and didn't stop starting with both halves of Ness' body. Pichu, to everyone's surprise, didn't cry at Pikachu's dead body which was perfectly preserved and looked as it had in life. Instead the tiny mouse walked over and snuggled up next to it. Nobody forced him away. Snake was terrified and immediately looked over his shoulder as Squirtle's body came into view. It, like Pikachu's was perfectly preserved but Snake didn't feel the need to snuggle at the moment. Link picked up where he left off, wetting Red's shoulder even more with each sob. Somebody had been kind enough to remove the knives from Zelda's head. He started hyperventilating upon noticing that there wasn't a piece of Wolf still intact enough to be here. Red made a mental note to ask about that later. Everybody just skipped over Wario's body. Mewto actually started crying at Sonic's body and Snake silently laid down Nana's bundle at the end of the lineup.

"Who the fuck did this." Link spoke finally in a deathly calm voice. "Let's narrow it down shall we."

Inside the house another piece of flooring fell down snapping electrical wires with it. A fire started and it crept towards the central fuel box.

"Pichu isn't strong enough to lift all of these people and carry them. Not to mention he doesn't have opposable thumbs. Also, he was inside the whole time."

The fuse crept closer and closer to the box passing blood spattered walls on its way.

Kirby and Jigglypuff could have done it together, but neither have the opposable thumbs needed to scrape out King Dedede or handle the shovels to dig up Mario, Lucas and the others.

The fuse was now directly facing the fuse box.

"Ike and Red have opposable thumbs, but they were there when the door was broken down, inside with Pichu."

The fuse began setting fire to the internal wires of the fuse box.

"Mewto was a little bit busy repairing Yoshi's broken body to set this up. This is also Yoshi's alibi."

Sparks began flying.

"I was otherwise incapacitated at the time and didn't have time to do anything once I regained consciousness."

The fuse box started shaking.

"Ivysaur wouldn't have saved Pichu's life if he wanted to add to this collection, and Roy was with Mewto. So that leaves one person." Link continued walking to the end of the line where Snake cringed. "One person who was not accounted for at the time."

The box shook uncontrollably.

"Must we turn on each other? This isn't like us as Smashers!" Mewto stepped between the two using his real voice to prove a point. Suddenly the mansion exploded and walls flew everywhere. A giant slab of concrete flew directly into the space between Snake and Link crushing Mewto's body into the earth beside Nana.

The other Smashers ducked and covered, dodging falling pieces of debris and scattering across the field towards one of the buildings of Smash grounds still standing.

Kirby jumped onto a star pulling Jigglypuff along with him. He ducked and weaved through the flying chunks of concrete. Jigglypuff hung onto his hand with her eyes squeezed shut. Kirby did a loop the loop avoiding multiple bricks put this put him in the path of the chimney. Jigglypuff saw it first and swung herself up kicking Kirby through the windows of Smash church where the Smashers prayed for their individual gods. Jigglypuff wasn't as lucky and the chimney hit her head on.

Kirby stared in horror, ignoring his bloody cuts. He fell to his…er…knees and wept swiftly.

"Kirby…" A voice came from the left.

Kirby turned in shock to stare at the spiky brunette standing next to him. The boy's wings unfolded as he walked closer.

"Kirby…" Pit continued. "I know this is hard to believe, but I'm going to get her back for you Kirby. That is, if Red can pull through without knowing… I'm going to hell anyways; I might as well break the rules in style…" Pit said more to himself than Kirby. "Would you like to be my escort Kirby?" This last question took Kirby completely off guard but he nodded. "Great." Pit put one hand on Kirby's shoulder before closing his eyes. Both Smashers disappeared in a blinding flash. Snake ran in with Pichu on his shoulders and Yoshi at his tail. "…Pit?" Snake whispered into the disappearing light.

Ike ran into the Smash barn holding the door open for Red and Link. They ran in and he slammed it shut narrowly avoiding the path of an oncoming door. They sat in silence listening to the pounding of bricks against the roof. What they didn't know was that the explosion had freed the bosses. Porky suddenly slammed in through the door knocking Ike into the wall. Ridley came in through the roof scooped Red up and flew out to the waiting Meta Ridley. These three seemed to be the only survivors of the bosses. Ike squared off sending a Quick Draw at Porky. Link sent a Gale Boomerang as well. Porky seemed unfazed he stormed forward stabbing at Ike. One blow knocked Ike to the ground and as Porky loomed over him Ike waited to die. Instead he felt a shove and heard a scream. He turned in shock finding Link impaled by Porky's leg. Blood spewed everywhere and with his dying breath he looked to the sky mouthing "Love you…" Porky suddenly collapsed and Roy stood behind him with a terrified image on his face. Both warriors fell to their knees.

Red struggled feebly as Ridley clutched to him, crushing his bones. Red stared down at the scene developing below and suddenly saw Link.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Red screamed. Ridley was shocked by this feat of craziness and let go. The loss of weight sent Ridley of balance, flying past, he slammed into the church steeple. Meta Ridley screeched as he too was sent of balance. Ivysaur rode his back Vine Whipping repeatedly. Meta Ridley slammed into the ground and exploded. Ivysaur walked over to where Red was laying crumpled on the ground.

"HE PROMISED!" Red screamed. Ike, Roy, Yoshi, Snake and Pichu came slowly to stand beside Red to morn. "IF THE MANSION HADN"T FUCKING EXPLODED! THEY NEVER WOULD HAVE ESCAPED! AND LINK WOULDN'T BE DEAD!"

"Where is Kirby?" Roy asked testily. Snake fidgeted but kept his theories to himself. If he told the others what he'd seen, they'd think he was nuts. Pit had taken Kirby, but the puffball wasn't dead. "Never mind…" Roy mistook the expression on Snake's face for grief. "Let's just get over to First Mansion." Ike hefted Red into his arms and the four began to walk towards the tunnel to lead there. Red blanked out temporarily but when he came back he had an uneasy feeling about the tunnel.

* * *

Wow, that sounds ominous. eh? Sorry about Mewto and sob, Jigglypuff and of course Link.

Anyways you two, review review.


	12. Winding Down

Okay, this is the last death Chapter, and I must say that I feel bad for that curveball I gave you guys, I just felt that having Link survive was so typical that it almost begged to be changed, thats why I made him go insane first hehe... read!

Chapter12

Deaths- Bowser, Charizard, Donkey Kong, Falco, King Dedede, Lucas, Mario, Meta Night, Mr. Game & Watch, Peach, R.O.B, Samus, Crazy Hand, Zero Suit Samus, Toon Link, Sheik, Popo, Pikmin, Olimar, Marth, Luigi, Lucario, Fox, Dr. Mario, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Ness, Pikachu, Squirtle, Zelda, Wolf, Wario, Sonic, Nana, Mewto, Jigglypuff, Link

Living- Ivysaur, Red, Yoshi, Pichu, Ike, Snake, Roy, Kirby

________________________________________________________________________

Pit's Journal.

I'm sorry, I don't have time.

________________________________________________________________________

"This is a bad idea…" Red murmered as they entered the tunnel.

"Relax Red. It's perfectly safe." Ike chided.

"Ya, no biggy." Roy entered the gave before making a strangled noise and dropping to the floor.

"Roy…get up." Snake groaned as he noticed the pale color of Red's skin.

"Pi…" Pichu sidled up to Red nervously.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi dragged Pichu off down the tunnel.

"Ivy…" Ivysaur backed towards the exit, he too was nervous. With good reason. Suddenly the pipes from above burst spraying steaming water down on the 7 surviving Smashers. Big iron doors slammed shut at both ends. Trapping them and smashing Ivysaur between them. Blood mingled with the water. The group screamed and bolted down the tunnel, Pichu leading with Yoshi right behind him. Snake was last being the slowest. A rumble came from above and the ceiling began to cave in smashing Snake into the ground. Blood smeared out. Yoshi tripped causing the other 3 to hurdle him. The side of the tunnel collapsed and Yoshi was smeared into a paste. Roy chocked out a cry as barbed walls started jutting out in an attempt to block them. Roy was now the slowest. Ike hurdled a falling boulder triggering the motion sensors. Roy had reached that point when the barbed wall stabbed him into the ground. Pichu reached the end of the tunnel where he found a tiny opening big enough for him to squeeze through. He was halfway through when he felt it give. A hand pulled him out before it closed completely. Red rammed into the door at his hardest speed as the water grew to chin level. Ike was beside him in an instant. A wire from above suddenly flung to the water. Ike jumped pulling Red with him until they were practically laying on the ceiling. The door suddenly broke down and the water poured out. A pair of hands grabbed them both before the walls caved in.

"Hia Red, how's the mansion?" Pit grinned almost mockingly. Behind him was a beautiful green haired woman and a strikingly handsome man with bleached blonde hair and pail skin.

Red's mouth fell open.

"I believe this is yours." He said handing over Red's baseball cap where Kirby lay grinning.

"I wanted to thank you for trying to keep everybody safe…so…." Pit looked back at Palutena who shook her head very slightly.

Pit sighed. Annoyed that Palutena wouldn't even let him hint. I guess this is just a judge of character Pit thought. "You get to revive one Smasher."

"Pit, this is the easiest decision that I've had to make in all of these two weeks." Red started looking at the faces of Kirby, Ike and Pichu. They all tried to look happy for him.

"Pit, if I could have anybody brought back right now, it would easily be…

That was gorry eh?

Authors Note: Do I really need to say it? Is the suspense killing you… is it? Well, I'm going to be a mean writer and make you….wait until next chapter! Bahahaha! Unless of course I've already posted it in which case…. That was a pointless taunt! But seriously, you already know so hehe. Guess I don't need to say much anyways, this is just a failed attempt at a cliffhangar. So, short chapter eh?


	13. The End

Damn it RenaYuki! Stop guessing correctly! Haha, so ya, pretty much just gave that away. It was pretty much obivous that it wasn't going to be Link so here it is, the final chapter!

* * *

"…Pikachu." Red finished with a satisfied, albeit strained, smile.

Pichu stood shocked with a look beyond surprise pasted all over his features. When he broke his trance he tackled Red to the ground hugging and kissing every part he could reach.

Pikachu walked beaming out from behind the blond man and helped Pichu in his attempt at love. Palutena smiled which was nothing compared to Pit. Pit threw his hands up in the air and ran to hug Ike, Kirby and then Palutena. He then turned to the blond man who was smiling kindly.

"I know I know." He said turning away from Pit to focus on Red. "Young man, there are very few people who are willing to help another instead of themselves and even fewer are involved in the miniscule amounts of accidents that I make, but as Death I have an obligation to be fair to fair people. You qualify. I'm afraid that I can never completely fix my mistakes due to the curse of thirteen, but I am hereby granting you permission to take back the souls of 25. Pit also will return and mostly all will be as it was. So how about it son?"

Ike's jaw dropped and he too tackled Red to the ground. Kirby followed waddling as fast as his excited legs could carry him. Red beamed before standing.

"You mean it?!" Death nodded grinning.

"Oh boy! Um…well first…."

"Go for it Red, you have plenty of time to deal with us." Ike said. But before Red could speak all 7 appeared in the lobby of an unbroken Smash Manor. Ivysaur walked in the door with a grin on his face. Squirtle came down from the hallway outside of Snake's room. Charizard stormed out of King Dedede's room with a bewildered expression. Marth walked out of Squirtle's room rubbing the back of his head as Roy followed Ivysaur in the front door. He was grinning and shaking his head. Meta Night also entered the house and Kirby tackled him to the ground. King Dedede left the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face as well. Jigglypuff slid down the chimney into the room and Kirby tackled her instead. Mewto floated into the mansion smirking a very "I told you so" smirk. Lucario walked out of his bedroom dazed as Mario and Peach entered the giant double doors, Luigi practically flew out of the library jumping into Peach's arms from one story above. Dr. Mario sighed as he exited the Medical Wing and Wolf came from…well he just kind of appeared. Fox grinned and embraced Wolf after leaving the Trophy Room. Falco came out of the showers and joined the group hug before somebody reminded him that he was naked. Zero Suit Samus walked inside at the same time that Samus walk down the hall. The reunion was the loudest so far. Zelda shuffled out of the Kitchen before leaving all of her resolve and tackling Red and Pikachu in a bear hug. Lucas walked dazed out of the secret passage while Ness exited the meeting room with Popo. Nana entered through the double doors. The reunion sent sparks into the air but mostly because the group hugged around Pichu. Red took a deep breath before turning to see him, arms open, gliding through the front doors like a Greek God. Link embraced Red and planted one on him in front of everyone else. They all broke into applause as Red, Pichu and Ike took the center of the room.

"Through these past two weeks, we've lost more than we gained, however, I think that we've learned more than we've forgotten, because never was anybody forgotten,

Ike picked up from Red. " The troubles and terrors that we've faced this week were terrifying, but I think that we can all agree that the hardest part was emotional.

Mewto spoke for Pichu translating_ the emotions that we've been given are worse than the deaths._

"But in my opinion, the emotional bonds are stronger now than ever." Link grabbed Red again and kissed him before kneeling in front of him. "Red, I love you." He stated for everybody. Red passed out but Zero Suit Samus caught him. Everybody in the hall was celebrating until Death cleared his throat.

"Oh screw it! I control hell! Why can't I have a say sometimes!" And with a wave of his hand the other dead Smashers returned.

Red walked slowly down the stairs with his new boyfriend to the dance floor. Luigi and Peach were waltzing across the floor. While Kirby and Jigglypuff did a similar dance in the air. Zelda was having a great time waltzing with Marth and Zero Suit Samus and Ike were making there way across the dance floor with Samus and Roy in quick pursuit. Nana and Toon Link were dancing while Popo watched with Ness and Lucas. Sheik had managed to convince Ganondorf to dance and Wolf, Fox and Falco were using his attempts at dance to amuse themselves. Squirtle and Ivysaur were mingling serving drinks and food. Charizard sat at an indoor Bar-B-Q roasting hotdogs and hamburgers with his breath. Bowser helped with another BBQ. Zero Suit Samus led Ike on stage laughing and they played sang for everybody to hear while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong played instruments. Meta Night and King Dedede were staring in shock at how well Ike could sing and when he grabbed her hand and got down on one knee, everybody screamed. Pikachu and Pichu jumped on stage in congratulations and changed the lights to a disco type strobe. The Kongs set there music too match. Pit twirled in the air following the psychic Pokemon and giggling at Link and Red's obvious love. Sonic laughed and jumped on stage pulling Captain Falcon who was reluctant but break danced for everybody. Mewto flew overhead doing some type of dance with Lucario and both Mario's were taunting Wario, who had caused so much grief, by keeping him completely away from the food but close enough to smell. Charizard would occasionally wave his wings sending the smell over to him. He would go nuts. Yoshi was break dancing in an egg while Olimar watched his Pikmin try to balance on him. Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B had taken on the roles of bartender and Samus was already pulling Roy towards the stairs. Marth broke down laughing when he saw Roy's face and Mewto also laughed.

_She wants to play with his hair, but he thinks that she wants something different. She's thinking pigtails! _Everybody burst out laughing except for Roy who was looking even more terrified.

The party wore on into the night. Red took control of Smash manor with Link as his sidekick and they continued to hold tournaments and bring in new Smashers, but nobody ever left again. The old Smashers were never separated and when they had aged enough a ceremony was held to praise them as Death walked with them as equals.

70 years later

"And that's what really happened." Nana leaned over her grand children.

"It's true. Listen to your grandma." Old Link said snuggling his wife. Popo grinned at both before looking at the clock. "In fact, it's my time kids, watch this."

Popo rose and Raichu also came across the yard. They met up as old friends and a light portal opened up. "Hello Pichu, hello Popo, everybody's waiting for you." Especially Pikachu, turns out that when you come on back, you go back to how you looked 70 years ago, where you really should have died. Come on then friends." Death took their hands and lead them through the light winking at Nana as he left.

* * *

Hey, how do you like that ending, I liked it at least. Well, it's been a good long run but this is the story finale. If you have any story ideas I'd love to hear them. Thank you OkamixInu and VulpixiMisa, Thank you Rena Yuki and unknownliketomorrow, also thank you to NinjaSheik even though you only reviewed once. Anyways, bye!


End file.
